Friendship Ignited
by xKatxHPDMx
Summary: This story is the 1st of at least 7 in The Lifetime Series. It begins on the first day of Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts. It is about the building of friendship between Harry and Draco. They are not together yet. Please bear in mind they are only 13. They both think they are straight. I do not own HP in any way . This is for fun. Please let me know what you think.
1. 1 - Fresh Start

Harry was huddled against the castle wall, desperately trying to keep his cigarette out of the wind so he could light it but his damned lighter wasn't working at all.

"For Merlin's sake, light, you blasted thing!"

"Need a light, Potter?"

Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy offering him his lighter. Harry was immediately suspicious and glanced furtively about but Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen and Malfoy was putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, are you going to use it or what?" Malfoy mumbled, his lips tightly holding the cigarette in his mouth, still offering the lighter to Harry.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like? Same as you, of course."

"I didn't know you smoked, or sneaked out of school in the dark to do it."

"Likewise, Potter. Unlike in your dorm, in mine there are no windows so I have no choice."

"I never smoke out of the dorm window." Harry blushed guiltily and took the lighter from Draco.

"Yeah right." Draco teased as Harry lit his cigarette and took a long drag on it, held it, and then breathed out heavily. He was visibly more relaxed already as he leaned back against the wall. He handed the lighter back to Draco who lit his own cigarette and took a drag as he pocketed his lighter.

"So, why would you offer me your lighter?"

"I could see you struggling."

"Like you care!"

There was a pause and the silence seemed to stretch on forever between them

"Potter, I wanted to tell you something."

"Mhmm?" Harry murmured, taking another drag.

"I … erm … I guess I want to say thank you."

Harry almost choked and started having a coughing fit.

Draco looked concerned and gently patted Harry on the back a couple of times. Harry looked at Draco; his eyes were wide with fear, _what the hell was his plan._ Harry regained some composure.

"What for?"

"Well … for setting Dobby free."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!"

Draco blushed. Harry didn't know Draco could blush.

"Yes. I actually liked him and he wanted so much to be free from my father's tyranny that I'm glad he finally got his wish. Father would have been more likely to kill him than free him."

Draco looked down at his feet and puffed on his cigarette waiting for Harry's response. He knew Harry would throw it back in his face but he had to try; now he had a reason to talk to him. He wanted to make peace. He always wanted to be Harry's friend, if only he wasn't so friendly with Weasley they might have been friends from the beginning.

Harry was reeling from the revelation. He took a drag on his cigarette and held it while he mused. He breathed out gently. He would give Draco the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to be friends. It had just been unfortunate circumstances that had stopped them becoming friends to start with, and now it seemed they had some common ground.

"Erm … that's ok Malfoy … I'm glad he's happy now."

Draco looked straight at Harry. He couldn't believe his luck. Should he push it any further? It was now or never.

"Fresh start?"

Harry contemplated for a minute. This was what he wanted.

"What about our friends? They'll hate this."

"So, we pretend we still hate each other in front of everyone else."

Harry mused. Should he trust him? Why not? He took a deep breath.

"Sounds like fun." He grinned.

Draco was shell-shocked.

"Friends?"

"I guess so … friends," Harry agreed.

They flicked away the stubs of their burned out, barely smoked, cigarettes and shook hands. Then Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet, offering Draco another cigarette.

"You smoke even more than I thought," Draco laughed.

"I had a tough time today with that dementor on the train, alright? I'm quite tempted to stand here and smoke the whole pack."

"Hey, I was just teasing. I like that you smoke more than I thought. So do I," Draco admitted. "If you want to smoke the whole pack then just do it, you know you'll feel better after."

Harry knew this much was true, it was only a pack of ten but he wasn't really much of a chain smoker.

"Wanna stay and help me finish them? It'll be nice to have the company."

Draco smiled. Being friends was going to be wonderful.

"Sure thing."

Draco took a cigarette from the packet and lit it as Harry also took one out. Again, he offered his lighter to Harry. This time he took it without hesitation and lit his cigarette before handing it back to Draco. They smiled at one another, sat down leaning against the wall, and, surprisingly, settled easily into comfortable conversation.

They flicked away the stubs of the last of Harry's cigarettes, Harry looked at his watch. It was 9.50pm. Shit. Curfew was at 10pm. They would be in so much trouble if they were caught out here, especially surrounded by cigarette butts.

"Shit, Malfoy, it's almost curfew."

Harry stood up. Draco was reluctant to move. He found that he enjoyed Harry's company more than he thought he would.

"Come on, we ought to get inside at least. We could be expelled for being out here this late, and smoking."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up."

Draco dragged his unwilling body up off the ground and they started walking back towards the front doors.

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course. We never finished your packet." Harry smiled.

"You surprise me, Potter."

"And why is that?"

"You smoke more than I thought. You shared your cigarettes with me. You agreed to be my friend. You plan to enjoy pretending to hate me. And most of all, we get to do this all again tomorrow."

Harry smiled at the admission. Being friends was going to be great. They were nearly at the front doors now and they only had 5 minutes to get to their dorms, it was never going to happen, they were going to need all the luck in the world to get back without getting in trouble. They walked quickly up the steps, through the front door and across the entrance hall. This was where they would have to go separate ways.

"See you tomorrow then. Don't forget we still have to pretend that we hate each other."

Harry had already started up the stairs before Draco could reply.

"Potter!"

Harry stopped and looked back at Draco.

"I've never had a friend like you. See you tomorrow."

Harry smiled inwardly at yet another admission from Draco.

"I'm glad. G'night."

They both smiled at each other before turning and running as fast as they could towards their dorms.

Harry reached the Gryffindor common room at 10.15pm and was so lucky not to have been caught. He hoped that Draco had been lucky too. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa by the fireplace, both looking nervous.

"What's up guys?"

"Oh Harry, we were so worried about you! It's so late and you'd been gone so long." Hermione babbled as she ran over and hugged him.

"Did you smoke the whole bloody packet?! I thought you were only going for a quick one." Ron asked irritably.

"Err ... Yeah I did actually." Harry admitted. Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"I had a rough day and just needed to get rid of all the stress and tension. I'm ok now though guys, honest." Harry smiled.

Ron and Hermione both looked sceptical. Harry didn't want to stand under their questioning gaze any longer.

"I'm gonna head to bed. It's getting really late." Harry turned and climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused.

"Maybe he's met a girl," Ron suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed.

"I guess I'll head up too. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, night Ron."

They both climbed the stairs to their respective dormitories.

Harry had changed quickly into his pyjamas and thrown himself backwards onto the bed. He was staring up at the canopy, lost in thought, when Ron walked in. He gave Harry a suspicious look, Harry didn't seem to be swooning in love but there was definitely something different going on. He changed into his pyjamas, crawled into bed and quickly forgot about Harry. His head was filled with thoughts of Hermione and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Harry, on the other hand, lay awake for what seemed like forever thinking over his new found friendship with Draco. Harry had enjoyed his company so much. How was he going to keep it secret when he wanted tomorrow evening to be here, now? How was he going to be mean to him, even though it was agreed, when he knew Draco was changed, different somehow? Or was he? When Harry thought about it he wasn't different at all. Draco had always liked him. It was his friendship with Ron that had got in the way. What would Ron say now if he knew? He would hate Harry, probably even more than he hated Draco, because he would feel betrayed by a friend. Harry sighed. All this thinking was hurting his brain. It was getting later and later and eventually when Harry fell asleep, he dreamed. Not the usual nightmares, but a dream of a memory. A memory of the first time he had met Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2 - Dreams

Harry nervously pushed open the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and stepped inside. The bell jingled and the door slipped closed behind him. Harry could see a skinny, pale boy with blonde hair standing on a footstool in the back of the shop. There was a short, smiling witch pinning his robes. She looked up at Harry and asked "Hogwarts?"

"Er, um, yes," Harry mumbled.

"Step up here, dear." The witch gestured to a second footstool next to the blonde boy. Harry shuffled over to the stool and stepped up onto it. The witch called for her assistant who sauntered in and took over pinning the blonde boy's robes. The short witch slipped a large robe over Harry's head and began pinning it up to the correct length. Harry gazed around the shop. There were so many different types of robes in here, every colour and style imaginable; he couldn't wait to pick out a few.

"Hello" said a small voice.

Harry turned to look at the blonde boy. He was half smiling and Harry knew it was him who had just spoken.

"Hi," Harry replied and smiled.

"Are you starting Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" Harry answered, thinking that he might be able to make his very first friend.

"My parents are about buying my school things, but I'm trying to convince them to let me look at broomsticks. I think it's so unfair that first-years can't have their own brooms, don't you?" He paused for breath and waited for Harry's response.

"Erm, I suppose so," Harry muttered. He was going to struggle in this conversation. He had clearly grown up in an entirely different world to the blonde boy and it was starting to make him feel a bit embarrassed.

"I have my own broomstick at home anyway but it would be so much better if I could bring it to school. Do you have your own broomstick?"

"No." Harry started to blush.

"You should have a look at the new models; maybe you can convince your parents to get you one. You'll be able to bring it to school next year and, if you can fly well, you can try out for the house Quidditch teams."

"Ok." Harry felt a pang in his heart at the mention of his parents. It went quiet for a moment. Harry looked down at his feet.

The blonde boy glanced up at the ceiling and then back at Harry, seeming determined to make conversation. "So, do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Not really."

"Ah well, you don't get a choice anyway so can't be too picky. I hope I'm in Slytherin though. My whole family has been. They might disown me if I'm not," The blonde boy looked slightly worried at this concept and stared about the shop when suddenly he noticed a huge hairy man staring in the window. "Wow, look at that man. He's enormous!"

Harry looked at the window and smiled. "That's Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He brought me here to get my school things," Harry explained.

"Oh, why did he have to bring you? Where are your parents?"

"Erm … they're dead."

"Oh," The blonde boy looked dejected. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. I don't remember them," Harry admitted.

"Do you know if they were our kind?"

"Yes, they were a witch and a wizard"

"Just like mine then. I don't think the school should let in muggleborns. They're not the same. They've been brought up in a totally different world and they know nothing about Hogwarts or magic."

As the blonde boy carried on chattering, Harry zoned out and frowned. Even though he had magical parents he had grown up in the muggle world, did that mean the blonde boy would think he wasn't the same? A new voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You're all done" the assistant informed the blonde boy.

He hopped down from the stool and handed over some money. Then, smiling, he said to Harry, "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah, see you there." Harry replied.

Harry watched the boy leave the shop. He was fascinated by the encounter. He had never had a friend before and no-one had ever tried to become his friend. He didn't know if the conversation had gone well or not. He hadn't really said a lot. He hoped that maybe he would be able to become friends with him at school. He smiled to himself at the thought of making a friend.


	3. 3 - Breakfast

Harry awoke with a smile on his face. The memory from his dream had warmed his heart and reassured him that, yes, Draco had liked him from the start. They could make this friendship work and it would be brilliant. Draco seemed to be almost everything that Harry wasn't, but they say opposites attract. Harry looked at his watch, 7.30am, and time to go for breakfast. Hermione would be waiting for him, and Ron, she was always up early. He got out of bed and woke Ron.

"Morning, Ron. Sorry, but it's seven thirty, Hermione will be waiting for us to go to breakfast."

Harry went to his trunk and began to get dressed. He was craving a cigarette but that would have to wait. He didn't have any left and he couldn't exactly wander up to Draco at breakfast just to ask for a fag, and Ron and Hermione didn't smoke.

_Shit, when did I wanna smoke so much?_

He would just have to manage somehow knowing that he could smoke to his heart's content with Draco tonight.

Ron stirred and sat up.

"I hate mornings. Why does Hermione make us get up so early?"

Harry usually hated mornings too, but today he was actually quite happy to be awake.

"I know mate. She just likes to get an early start. Come on, the sooner we get there the more choice of food there'll be."

"That's true mate."

So, thinking of his stomach, Ron managed to drag himself out of bed and get dressed.

When they reached the common room Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fire, waiting. As soon as she saw them she jumped up and grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," Ron mumbled sleepily

"Yep, first day of third year, let's do it!" Harry exclaimed.

They both looked at him like he'd gone mad, and maybe he had.

They practically strolled down to breakfast and when they entered the Great Hall the first thing Harry saw was Draco. He was surrounded by a group of Slytherins and they were all laughing. Harry's heart jumped into his throat. What if Draco had tricked him and he was now mocking how easy it was to convince Harry to be friends? Draco did an absurd impression of Harry fainting and everyone seemed to be laughing. Harry was starting to sweat and he thought he might have been blushing too.

"Ignore him." Hermione's voice punctuated the fog of panic in his head.

She was right, of course. Whether this was real mockery or simply what they had agreed to Harry wouldn't know until tonight. He would have to put it to the back of his mind for now. Harry walked along the Gryffindor table and, surprised to see Fred and George up so early, he took a seat next to them. He helped himself to breakfast before suddenly remembering that they both smoked too.

"Hey guys, I don't suppose I could have a fag, could I? I'm dying for one."

"Didn't you just buy a new packet yesterday?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but I kinda smoked them all. I had a rough day."

Fred and George frowned. It was unlike Harry to chain smoke, even if it was only ten.

"I can see we'll need to nip to Hogsmeade shortly to get some stock," George thought out loud as he handed a cigarette to Harry.

"Thank you so much, you guys are lifesavers. Oh, can I borrow your lighter too?"

"We'd better pick up some of those too, George" said Fred as he handed his lighter to Harry.

Harry practically ran from the hall, desperate for his cigarette. He nipped out the front door and hid quickly round the corner. He lit the cigarette and leant up against the wall. He smoked quickly, not for enjoyment but just to get his fix, and reduce the risk of being caught. He flicked the stub to the ground, squashed it into the mud, exhaled his last breath of smoke and scuttled back inside.

Harry flopped down on the seat next to Fred and handed his lighter back. He quickly piled some breakfast onto his plate and then he looked up. He could see Draco piling breakfast onto his own plate at the Slytherin table. Harry watched him. He was so nervous that Draco was going to make a fool of him.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him before he saw them. He finished piling his breakfast onto his plate, sure he'd never finish it all, and looked up at Harry. They made eye contact and Draco saw that Harry looked nervous. Oh no! Had Draco's little stunt been too much? No, he told himself, they said they would pretend they hated each other so that's what Draco had done. What if Harry had thought Draco wasn't pretending? He needed to reassure him somehow. He held eye contact and winked at Harry, ever so slightly, and then started eating his breakfast. He hoped that Harry had seen it.

As Harry had been watching Draco, he had looked up, straight into Harry's eyes. Harry hadn't wanted to look away, anxious for a sign to show that they really were friends. As he was about to give up he saw Draco wink. The smallest, slightest wink, but there none the less, and meant only for Harry. His heart swelled. They really were friends. It had been pretend mockery after all. He looked up and noticed McGonagall moving down the table handing out their timetables. Harry received his and glanced over it. His first class was Divination, right at the top of the North Tower.


	4. 4 - Buckbeak

Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Divination classroom at ten to nine. They climbed up the ladder through the trapdoor and settled themselves in the comfy chairs around a little table on the far side. The room was heavily perfumed and Harry felt dizzy. He was glad to be sat near a window, just in case. At nine o' clock Professor Trelawney started talking and barely stopped all lesson. By the end of it Harry was surprised he was still awake. He was relieved when it was time to climb back down through the trapdoor and head to Transfiguration. He managed to vaguely pay attention in Transfiguration but his brain was nagging for another cigarette. _Already?!_ He chastised himself. Maybe he shouldn't have smoked so much last night after all. By the time lunchtime arrived Harry was becoming distressed. He needed another cigarette, and quickly. He headed for Fred and George to see if they had managed to get some stock yet. He was pleased that they had managed to sneak out to Hogsmeade that morning and pick some up. He paid them quickly for a packet of ten and a new lighter, and then dashed outside.

He had a little more time now. He would enjoy this. He opened the new packet and sniffed it. He always liked the smell of a new packet. He took a cigarette out and lit it. He sunk down to the floor and sat cross-legged puffing slowly. As he smoked it dawned on him why he'd wanted to smoke so much today. It wasn't how many he'd had last night, but the stress of anticipation of the evening ahead. He decided to indulge his urges for now, knowing that they would improve once he got to know Draco better and they settled into a friendly routine. He finished his cigarette and pressed the stub into the ground. He felt much calmer as he sauntered back to the great hall and helped himself to some lunch. He was hungrier than usual as well but he recognised that as part of the nervousness. He ate slowly, calmly, trying not to get indigestion. After lunch he headed outside with Ron and Hermione for their first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. As they began to walk down the sloping lawns towards Hagrid's hut he noticed Draco and his buddies and realised that they must be having these classes with the Slytherins.

Once the class was all there Hagrid led them to a paddock containing about a dozen creatures which Hagrid promptly told them were Hippogriffs. They looked both beautiful and dangerous and Hagrid said they were very proud. Hagrid wanted someone to climb in and stroke them and, when no-one else had bothered, Harry had volunteered. Hagrid had decided to introduce him to a Hippogriff called Buckbeak. First he had to make eye contact and bow, then he waited for what seemed like an age, and Buckbeak bowed back. Harry was then allowed to go and stroke him. He moved away and joined Ron and Hermione in petting a chestnut coloured Hippogriff. Draco and his friends had taken over petting Buckbeak when suddenly Harry heard Draco's voice.

"This is easy. It must be if Potter could do it."

Harry almost giggled to himself about their little secret. He listened carefully. Draco was talking to Buckbeak.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all. Are you, you ugly great brute?"

Harry turned in time to see a flash of talons, a scream, and Draco curled on the floor. His heart was in his mouth but he couldn't do anything. Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak away. Harry could see blood now soaking through Draco's robes and he wasn't moving. His heart was beating in his ears. Hagrid scooped Draco up and started walking towards the castle.

"Class dismissed. I need to take him to the hospital wing."

Harry was torn. He wanted to follow Hagrid, to know if Draco was ok, but it would look too suspicious. Not yet knowing what Draco would want him to do he lamely followed Ron and Hermione back to the castle.

After dinner Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to sit outside for the evening to get some fresh air and he encouraged them to go up to the common room without him, knowing that they would both secretly savour the time alone.

Harry and Draco hadn't agreed a time to meet and, more to the point, Harry didn't know if Draco was out of the hospital wing yet, or even if he was ok. He wished that there was a way for them to communicate secretly. He made his way to the spot where they had sat the previous night, lit himself a cigarette and sat down to mull it over. Out of the blue he had an idea. He wasn't sure where he'd be able to get them but it'd be worth a shot. He knew that muggles, especially teenagers, had devices called mobile phones which were small enough for your pocket or bag and you could send each other instantaneous messages. This would be more convenient and, in some ways, easier to hide than owl letters or flying memos. He decided that he would ask Draco his opinion later and maybe they could pick some up in a back alley shop in Hogsmeade when they got their first weekend out. He reached the end of his cigarette and absent-mindedly flicked the stub away. He sat in silence for a minute or two, his brain whirring in his head, and was just about to reach for another cigarette when he was rapidly brought back to his senses.


	5. 5 - Confiding

"I thought we were smoking my pack tonight."

Harry looked up and saw Draco looking down at him. His right arm was bandaged up, and in a sling, and he looked a little dishevelled and grey, but he was smiling at Harry as he sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling? I was so worried but I didn't want to come and see you in case you didn't want me to, in case it looked too suspicious."

"It's ok. Crabbe and Goyle were there, and Pansy, so I think it would have looked a little odd. I'm not too bad. Madam Pomfrey mended the cut in a heartbeat but it's still very painful. The muscle was torn right down to the bone so it's gonna take a while to work properly again. I have to go back for a check-up later."

"That sounds so painful. I thought you looked a little grey but that certainly explains it."

Harry took a cigarette out of Draco's offered packet placed it carefully between Draco's lips and lit it for him. He took the packet and lit one for himself. After a couple of breaths Draco looked a little better.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You can't manage it all with one hand."

"I'm probably not going to be in classes for a few days. I write with this arm and Madam Pomfrey wants me to rest, and I have to check in regularly to make sure the healing process is going ok and to take a pain relief tonic."

"Ok, you can look at my notes if you need to."

"How will I manage that if we're supposed to be pretending to hate each other? We can't exactly study out here."

"Hmmm, good point. We'll need somewhere out of the way." Harry paused, deep in thought. "I know, I'll ask McGonagall if we can use her classroom. Her office is right next door so she can check in on us if she doesn't trust us. There's nothing wrong with her knowing we're friends."

"I guess we could do. Do you think she'd be surprised?"

"Yeah, I do, but I honestly think she'll be happy that we've settled our differences and decided to be friends, even if it is only in secret."

"For now," Draco added.

"What?"

"It's only in secret for now. I don't want us to always have to pretend we hate each other."

"Wow, I really didn't think you'd want anyone to know."

"I don't, not yet, but eventually I do. What's wrong with us being friends?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with us being friends."

"Exactly. We'll work something out eventually that people might accept. What's the time?"

"Eight thirty. Why?"

"I have to check back in at nine. I'm actually not feeling so good being out here. It's a bit chilly and it's making me feel rather weak."

"You have had a rough day. Why don't we go and ask McGonagall now, then you can check in with Madam Pomfrey and head back to your dorm. You look like you could do with an early night."

"Good idea, I think. I'm shattered."

They flicked away their cigarette stubs; Harry stood up and helped Draco to his feet. They walked back to the castle and headed for McGonagall's office, chatting all the way.

When they reached the door Draco felt nervous, like McGonagall would shout at him for trying to be Harry's friend. He knew that this was unreasonable but he couldn't help worrying a little. Harry smiled encouragingly at him, and knocked. They waited silently and when McGonagall answered she looked surprised.

"What's happened now boys? Who sent you?"

"Nothing's happened Professor, no-one sent us. We want to ask you a favour, can we come in?"

McGonagall was looking at Harry like he's just used a swear word, but she regained her composure and stepped back so they could come in.

"Of course. Come in, have a seat."

McGonagall sat at her desk and Harry and Draco took the chairs opposite.

"Professor, as you can see Malfoy has suffered a nasty injury today and Madam Pomfrey has asked him to have a couple of days off classes. We were wondering if, for a couple of evenings we could use your classroom so I can let him look at my notes and get our homework done."

McGonagall gawped at Harry, speechless. Draco shuffled uncomfortably.

"Erm … Err … well … why can't you use the library?"

"Good question professor but, you see, Malfoy and I, we've decided to become friends. We thought this would come as a bit of a shock to our classmates and may even upset some of them, so at the moment we're keeping it secret. It would look a bit funny if we were sat in the library studying together when people think that we hate each other."

"That's true, Potter. Well, yes, I suppose you may use my classroom after dinner for a couple of days. I will be checking on you though to make sure you're not fighting."

"Honestly, Professor, we're not going to fight. We're friends now, I mean it."

"Since when?"

"Well, yesterday actually, but honestly we should have been friends from our first day here, it was only because of my friendship with Ron that we weren't."

"Well, this certainly is a revelation. I'm glad you two have put the past behind you. I think you'll make great friends. If you don't mind me asking, how are you planning to keep this secret?"

"That's easy, Professor, we just carry on pretending that we hate each other in front of everyone and then meet in secret after dinner each day."

"I see, so if I see you two being nasty to each other in front of other people I don't need to worry, it's just an act?"

"Exactly, Professor."

"You know if you weren't so adamant on keeping it secret I'd be worried about the plots and schemes you'd come up with together. You're a very bright pair of boys."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry looked at his watch, it was five to nine. "I'm sorry, Professor, but we have to go, Malfoy has a check-up at nine. We'll see you tomorrow, after dinner."

"Ok boys. I'm glad you decided to confide in me. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better soon Mr Malfoy." McGonagall smiled.

"Oh … Thank you." Draco smiled back as he and Harry let themselves out of McGonagall's office.

The door swung closed behind them and they headed for the hospital wing.

"That went well." Harry grinned at Draco.

"Better than I thought it would. I thought she would hate me for trying to befriend you, but she didn't. She looked pleased."

"Oh Malfoy, of course she wouldn't hate you. I think she's glad we're friends because we make a good team."

They reached the main staircase. Draco looked uncertain.

"You can go back to your dorm if you want."

"Oh no, I want to come with you."

"Are you sure? It's just a check-up. It'll be really boring."

"It doesn't matter. I enjoy you're company and I want to make sure you're ok. No-one will be about at this time."

Draco doubted that there would be no-one about but if anyone saw the two boys walking side by side together they would naturally assume that they were heading to a teacher's office to be scolded.

"Ok," Draco conceded. "Let's go."

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey let them in, looking especially confused.

"Mr Potter, are you hurt?"

"Oh no, Madam Pomfrey, I just came with Malfoy to make sure he's ok. We're friends now, you see."

Madam Pomfrey was naturally surprised, but stranger things had happened.

"I see. Ok, this way then," Madam Pomfrey gestured, "Mr Malfoy please have a seat on this bed."

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, pleased that they didn't get interrogated about their new-found friendship. Maybe this would be easier than they thought. The teachers certainly didn't seem as though they would mind, although maybe Professor Snape would, it was just the students that they were concerned about.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and Harry stood at the end of it watching Draco all the time. He looked so ill. Harry was worried.

"Right then, Mr Malfoy. Drink this up and let's take a look at that arm." Madam Pomfrey passed Draco a goblet and Draco gulped it down in one. Harry could immediately see from Draco's face that the pain was ebbing away. Madam Pomfrey carefully removed the sling and bandages and Harry understood why Draco had been in so much pain. Although the cut was healed there was a long, deep, purple scar running down his arm and it was very badly bruised. His arm and hand were swollen up and Harry wondered why Madam Pomfrey couldn't make it better.

"Ouch, Draco, that looks so painful. Madam Pomfrey, why does it look like that?"

Draco was staring at Harry in shock. He had called him Draco, not Malfoy, but Draco. His very own name, not just his family name. It was the first time Draco had felt like a person, independent of his family, and not just a name. He smiled to himself as he looked back down at his ruined arm which Madam Pomfrey was slowly mobilising.

"I'm afraid, Mr Potter, that there is only so much I can do. As I explained to Mr Malfoy earlier, Hippogriffs are magical creatures and although I have managed to heal the wound the residual magic has still caused some considerable damage. I am doing everything I can but it will take a few days for the bruising and swelling to go down, and even longer before it is completely mobile. I'm afraid the scar may remain indefinitely."

"Oh … I see. Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just curious because, as you know, I've had many injuries healed by you and nothing has taken more than a day or left any lasting damage. I wasn't aware that Hippogriffs could cause that kind of damage or that you couldn't fix it overnight, as I am used to."

"I understand that, Mr Potter. I did not think you were rude."

"I'm glad."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and then began to slather a paste onto Draco's arm. Harry knew from experience that this was to help the bruising and swelling. She then wrapped his arm in fresh bandages and fastened the end with a safety pin. Finally she enclosed his arm in the sling and secured it at the back of his neck.

"You're all done, my dear. No classes tomorrow, I want to see you again at nine o' clock in the morning and if you have any problems between now and then you should come straight here." Madam Pomfrey handed him two pieces of paper. The first one was a note which excused him from being out of bed after hours to come to the hospital wing, and the second was a note which excused him from classes due to his injury.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you in the morning," Draco replied as he stood up.

"Yes, thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry echoed.

"That's alright boys. Now off you go, Mr Malfoy needs to get some rest." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she showed them out of the door.

Harry and Draco started walking along the corridor, back towards the main staircase.

"You called me Draco."

Harry hadn't realised, but yes, he'd said Draco, instead of Malfoy. Well, they were friends, why go back now.

"Yes, I did. We are friends now, Draco." Harry grinned.

"Well, Harry, I guess we are." Draco grinned back.

They burst into laughter. Being friends felt so good. They reached the main staircase all too soon.

"Well, see you tomorrow after dinner in McGonagall's room."

"Ok. Thanks for this, Harry."

"Draco, seriously, it's fine, we're friends."

They both grinned at each other once more before heading their separate ways to their dorms.

This time when Harry clambered through the portrait hole the common room was empty. Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed. Harry looked at his watch. It was only ten o' clock. Well, maybe they hadn't worried today as Harry had at least told them where he was going. He was actually kind of glad that they hadn't waited up for him. Now he could creep quietly up to bed and hopefully have another nightmare free sleep, which is exactly what he did.


	6. 6 - Recovery

The next morning Harry awoke early. It was only seven o' clock. He closed his eyes again and tried to drift back off to sleep but it was impossible. He got up and decided to go for an early breakfast. He had slept well, had no nightmares, and felt wonderfully refreshed. He headed down to the great hall and took a seat at the, almost empty, Gryffindor table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He was facing the Slytherin table and scanned it for Draco. He spotted him nursing a cup of coffee and looking like he'd had a bad night's sleep. Harry suddenly felt guilty for the past two nights where he'd actually slept well since Draco befriended him. Draco looked up at Harry and gave him a tired half smile. Harry smiled back but he could see he was in pain. Harry wanted to tell him to go to Madam Pomfrey but he couldn't. He reminded himself to ask Draco what he thought about trying to get some mobile phones, and then he would be able to tell him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. Harry watched Draco go back to his coffee and helped himself to some breakfast.

At quarter to eight Ron and Hermione joined Harry at the table.

"You're early this morning, Harry, are you feeling ok?" asked Hermione.

"I'm feeling great actually. I've been sleeping really well for the past couple of nights."

"That's great, Harry. I wondered what was going on when you didn't meet me in the common room this morning. I had to sneak into your dorm to wake up Ron."

"Yeah, bloody scared the living daylights out of me." Ron added, piling breakfast onto his plate.

"Sorry, Ron, but I didn't think you'd have appreciated me waking you at seven when I got up." Harry interjected.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have but you could have waited and woke me at half past."

"Sorry, I just felt too awake to stay in bed."

Ron looked over at Malfoy with his arm still in a sling.

"My god, he's milking it. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in a heartbeat. I can't believe the teachers are still letting him wear that thing. _And_ I heard he's been excused from classes, bloody git." Ron complained.

"Maybe the injury was worse than you think. I'm going to go back upstairs to have a quick shower before first lesson. See you up there." Harry responded.

Harry got up from the table, leaving Ron and Hermione completely befuddled as to why he would stick up for Draco. He went back up to the common room, headed into the bathroom and was surprised to see it empty.

"Everyone must be at breakfast," he mumbled to himself.

He enjoyed his peaceful shower and got dressed. He jogged up to his dorm, gathered his books, met Ron and Hermione in the common room at eight fifty and they headed off to class.

The morning passed in a haze of trying to make reasonable notes that Draco would understand, and worrying about whether Draco was ok. He didn't see Draco at lunch and hoped that he was going to eat something at some point. Maybe Madam Pomfrey had kept him in that day. What if he was worse? _No, stop worrying!_ He told himself. In the afternoon Harry was even less focused and he doubted that his notes would make any sense at all. He was thankful when it was finally time for dinner. He spotted Draco at the table at dinner and noted that he looked a lot brighter. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't realise he'd been holding in, and then it dawned on him, he'd been so busy worrying about Draco that he hadn't even had a cigarette that day. He'd have to do that after dinner. He ate quickly, looking forward to his cigarette and the evening with Draco and left the great hall quickly, making his excuses to Ron and Hermione. He headed outside and tucked into a little alcove where he lit up a cigarette. The next moment Draco was squeezing into the alcove next to him.

"Sharesies?" Draco requested.

Harry laughed as he passed his cigarette to Draco.

"Why didn't you just have one of your own?"

"I left my packet in my room and I don't want to use up yours, I owe you already. Besides, I can't even light my own so it's just easier."

"Fair enough." Harry admitted, taking the cigarette back for his turn.

Once they had finished the cigarette between them they wandered up to McGonagall's classroom and let themselves in.

They picked a desk that couldn't be seen through the window in the classroom door and settled down. Harry took out his books and his notes and passed them to Draco.

"Have a look and see if you can make any sense of it, then if you tell me what you want your notes to say I'll write them out for you." Harry offered as he took out a quill, ink and parchment.

Draco looked surprised. "Are you sure that's ok? I can make do with just reading them."

"No," Harry protested, "You need to have your own notes for reference, written in a way that you will understand them best."

"Well, ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Draco."

Draco smiled at the mention of his name and began to dictate his notes to Harry.

At quarter to eight the classroom door opened and McGonagall came in. It was a strange sight, Draco dictating notes and Harry writing them carefully in his neatest handwriting.

"Are you boys ok? How are the notes coming along?"

"We're fine, thanks, Professor. They're coming along just fine, we're now on the last class and then we just have our homework to do." Harry replied.

"It sounds as though you've got a good balance. I'll leave you to it. Let me know when you're finished so I can lock the classroom."

"No problem, Professor." Harry answered.

Draco continued dictating and Harry began taking notes again as McGonagall left the classroom.

After Harry had finished making Draco's notes they started on the homework. Working as a team, they made short work of it, even though Harry had to write it out twice. Harry found that Draco was very clever and between them they had easily worked out what to write. They finished working at five to nine, just in time for Draco's check-up with Madam Pomfrey. They packed up their things and left the classroom. Harry knocked on McGonagall's office door and poked his head in.

"We're finished, Professor. Thanks for letting us use your room. See you tomorrow."

"My pleasure, Potter. See you tomorrow."

Harry backed out again and shut the door and they made their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey let them in and performed the same routine with Draco's arm. Harry noticed that it was looking only slightly less swollen and bruised but Madam Pomfrey insisted that was not ready for classes yet and she would see him again in the morning.

They reached the main staircase and agreed to meet at the same time and place again tomorrow and they headed back to their dorms. Harry climbed into bed and fell straight asleep.

The next few days passed in much the same way, apart from Saturday afternoon and Sunday off. Harry was able to concentrate a bit more in class now that he knew Draco's arm was a little better and his notes started to make a bit more sense.

On Wednesday Madam Pomfrey decided that she was happy with Draco's improvement and she thought he would be able to go to class the next day but she still wanted to see him in the morning first. She again performed the same routine with Draco's arm and he and Harry left the hospital wing. They decided to go and tell McGonagall that they wouldn't need her classroom anymore. When they reached her office Harry knocked and McGonagall came to let them in. They all sat around the desk and McGonagall spoke first.

"So, what can I do for you this time boys?"

"We haven't come to ask for anything else. We came to tell you that Madam Pomfrey says Draco will be able to go back to classes tomorrow so we won't need your classroom anymore." Harry explained.

"But, Potter, where will you study?"

"In our common rooms, with our classmates, I guess."

"Now, Potter, you listen to me. I've seen you two working together these past few days and I think you make a great team. All of your homework has been done, and to a good standard. Malfoy here clearly has a good effect on you. Therefore, I propose that you may use my classroom every evening, if you want to, to study."

"Wow, really, Professor? Are you sure that's ok?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Potter, I'm quite sure, but I must say, if I catch you messing around in there then I will be forced to reconsider."

"Oh, Professor, you won't, I promise. Thank you so much!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you." Draco echoed.

"That's quite all right. Now off you go and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Harry and Draco left McGonagall's office grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you she didn't hate you." Harry stated proudly.

"So I see." Draco replied. "It is extremely kind of her to let us use her classroom. Then we can study whenever we want without having to worry about where to hide."

"Exactly. Oh, I meant to ask you earlier, have you heard of mobile phones?"

"Aren't they a sort of muggle device used to keep in contact?"

"Yeah, all the muggle teenagers have them. You can send messages to each other any time you want, no matter where you are. I thought it would be handy for us to keep in contact secretly."

"But we see each other every day."

"I know but it would make things easier, trust me. Like this morning, you looked so ill at breakfast, I wanted to tell you to go to Madam Pomfrey but I couldn't, but if we had mobile phones then I could."

"I guess I can see some advantages. Ok, but where can we get them?"

"I thought we could have a look in some of the back alley shops in Hogsmeade when we get our first weekend there."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. See you tomorrow, Harry."

They had reached the stairs, Draco turned to walk downwards.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Draco."

Harry turned to walk upwards. He slept soundly again that night.


	7. 7 - Potions

Draco reappeared in class on Thursday morning in the middle of double potions. Harry knew he would have just come straight from his check-up with Madam Pomfrey. He swaggered into the dungeon, his arm still bandaged but no longer in a sling.

"Oh, Draco, how is it? Does it hurt much?" pestered Pansy Parkinson. Draco played along, he fancied her a bit.

"Yeah, it hurts. It's still pretty bad."

"Settle down class." Snape interjected. "Mr Malfoy, please have a seat."

Draco took the seat opposite Harry. Harry sucked in a breath. _What the hell?_

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I can't prepare my own ingredients. I am only just about able to write now."

"Potter, help Malfoy with his ingredients." Snape barked, thinking that this was going to be the worst thing imaginable for Harry.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied shortly. In reality Harry didn't mind at all helping Draco, but he was worried about giving away their secret friendship. Harry moved around the table next to Draco so he could prepare his ingredients. The whole class was watching. Draco looked smug.

"What the hell?" He hissed at Draco as soon as everyone had gone back to their work.

"I'm sorry; you're the only one I trust to do it." Draco muttered back.

"I thought you didn't want to give away our friendship?"

"Snape told you to help me so it won't look suspicious."

This much was true. Harry nodded and began preparing Draco's ingredients for him. They began a whispered conversation.

"How is your arm?"

"A little better. The swelling is almost gone and the bruising is much better. It's still painful and quite weak, hence why I need your help."

"I'm glad it's getting there. It's ok, I don't mind helping you, I just panicked is all."

"Don't panic, it will be ok. They'll all find out sooner or later"

"I thought you would prefer later."

"I thought so, but you're just such a good friend. I hate keeping this secret."

"I'm not sure people will accept it yet, it's only a few days into term. I need some time to break it gently to Ron and Hermione … Very gently."

"You're right; we should keep it quiet a bit longer."

"Thank you, Draco, you're a great friend."

Draco smiled to himself. There was that word again, _Draco_. Every time Harry said it he felt warm inside. He finally had a friend that appreciated him, just for him, regardless of his family or status.

For Harry, the rest of September passed in a haze of classes, cigarettes and Draco. It had been the best September ever. When October arrived, Harry and Draco had something else to fit into their schedules, Quidditch practice.

One evening Harry returned from the pitch cold and grumpy, because he hadn't had a chance to meet Draco for two days now, to find a notice pinned up in the common room. The first Hogsmeade date was to be on Halloween. He immediately felt happier at the thought that soon enough he and Draco would have these confounded mobile phones and they wouldn't have to go two whole days without even speaking.


	8. 8 - Halloween

When Halloween finally arrived, Harry made his way down to the entrance hall with Ron and Hermione. He had agreed with Draco to meet in secret after lunch in a pub called the Hog's Head. He spent the morning wandering around the shops with his friends. He bought sweets in Honeyduke's, jokes in Zonko's and more parchment, ink, and potions ingredients in Dervish and Banges. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks and washed it down with a foaming butterbeer. Harry made his excuses and left Ron and Hermione sitting at the table looking bewildered. He walked quickly to the Hog's Head and pushed open the door. He spotted Draco straight away sitting in the corner by the window. He slipped into the seat next to Draco and took a swig of his drink and grimaced, it was alcoholic.

"Oi! Cheeky, that's mine."

"Ah well, you share my fags, I'm sharing your drink."

They stared at each other for a minute before they both dissolved into laughter.

"Come on, drink up, let's go look for these mobile phones."

Draco downed his drink and slammed the glass down. They left the pub and Harry lit up a cigarette. He took a drag and handed it to Draco.

"Where should we try first?"

Draco exhaled smoke and shrugged. He passed the cigarette back to Harry.

"Let's go this way," Draco led Harry down an alleyway. There were some shady looking shops down here and Harry wasn't sure if students were even allowed here but Draco seemed to know where he was going. Harry passed the cigarette back to Draco, who stopped suddenly outside a shop.

"Let's try here." He took a couple of quick puffs and passed the cigarette to Harry. "You wait here."

Draco entered the shop and Harry stood outside puffing nervously on the rest of the cigarette. Just as he flicked the stub away Draco emerged with a couple of mobile phones and an instruction booklet in one hand and a couple of packets of twenty cigarettes in the other.

"I got the stuff. I've got a couple of packets of gum in my pocket too."

"Awesome." Harry grinned and took a phone and a packet of cigarettes from Draco and stuffed them into his pockets. "Let's go back to the Hog's Head and figure out these phones. If muggles can do it then it can't be that hard."

Draco handed Harry a packet of gum, which Harry pocketed, and he stuffed his phone and cigarettes into his pockets. As they started walking Draco thumbed through the instruction booklet.

"Well, this looks pretty basic."

They pushed open the door to the Hog's Head and went back to their previous seats.

It didn't take them very long to figure out the phones. They programmed in each other's numbers, Harry saving Draco's as 'D' and Draco saving Harry's as 'H', so it wasn't too obvious. They practised sending a couple of texts and got the hang of it quickly.

"Wanna drink?" Draco asked.

"Sure, not alcoholic please." Harry requested.

Draco fetched them both a drink and sat back next to Harry. They spent the afternoon drinking and chatting.

"We'd better go, it's four o' clock, the feast starts at six and then we've got the party so we'd better go and get ready."

They wandered back to the castle and went straight to their dorms. Harry showered and changed quickly and met Ron and Hermione in the common room. It was all set to be an awesome night.

When they reached the great hall it had been transformed. There were hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many orange streamers swirling lazily around above them. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The food was delicious; they all had second helpings of everything. After the plates had cleared everyone stood up so the tables could be cleared away. Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the great hall and uttered some complex spells. The tables were gone and all around the edge of the room there were countless little tables and chairs. A fully equipped stage appeared at the far end, and at the opposite end, either side of the door, long tables laden with snacks and punch materialised from thin air. The lights dimmed and a band walked out on stage. The students cheered and surged towards the front. The staff headed up to the staff room apart from Professors Lupin and Flitwick who were on duty.

"We're The Goblins! Let's rock this place!" The singer screamed out and the music began. The crowd screamed and bobbed in time with the music.

Many hours, and bands, later Harry was dancing with a fourth year girl he didn't know the name of and he could see Draco dancing with Pansy. Draco spotted Harry, winked at him and then leaned in to snog Pansy. _Shit, am I supposed to do that?_ Harry wondered. He looked down at the girl in front of him, she was very pretty, he felt a little hot as he pulled her closer and kissed her. He saw Draco give him a quick thumbs up and closed his eyes to carry on snogging her. Ron and Hermione were staring in shock. Harry was snogging someone! Maybe she was who he'd been meeting so much, but still, snogging, it didn't seem like Harry's style. It wasn't Harry's style but Draco had been doing it so he'd decided to give it a go and actually he was quite enjoying it. The girl's hands were roaming all over his body, pulling his hair, grabbing his arse and generally clawing at anything she could get to. Harry reciprocated just as eagerly.

Harry spent most of the remainder of the night glued to the girl's face and when the party ended Harry was dying to get to bed, alone that is. When the Gryffindor's reached their common room entrance there was a problem. The Fat Lady was gone, the painting was slashed, and they couldn't get in. Dumbledore came pushing through and ordered them all down to the great hall. They were joined ten minutes later by confused looking students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw & Slytherin. Dumbledore uttered some more spells and all the mess from the party disappeared and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared in neat rows on the floor.

"You will all stay in here tonight. We have reason to believe that Sirius Black may be inside the castle. The Head Boy and Head Girl are in charge. Prefects are to stand guard. The staff and I must search the castle." Dumbledore announced.

Harry clambered into a sleeping bag amongst his fellow Gryffindors and settled himself down, he was exhausted.

"Settle down, the lights are now going out." Percy Weasley's voice rang out over the murmur of whispers.

Just as he had closed his eyes his phone vibrated. He opened the message:

_Nice one, Harry. An older girl too, I hope you enjoyed it. See you tomorrow. D_

Harry smiled to himself and replied:

_Hell yeah I did. Thanks for the hint. Hope you enjoyed yourself too. Meet you after dinner, if not before. H_

Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and his lips slightly swollen from the sheer amount of snogging.


	9. 9 - Quidditch

When Harry woke up it took him a few minutes to realise where he was and why, but soon it all came flooding back to him. After breakfast they were allowed back to their common rooms. There were no classes today, it was a long weekend because of Halloween, but after that everything went back to normal.

For the next few days the whole school seemed to talk of nothing but Sirius Black, the party all but forgotten, and the theories of how he got in getting wilder and wilder. Everyone seemed to be keeping an especially close eye on Harry and teachers began escorting him everywhere. If it wasn't for McGonagall letting him meet Draco in her classroom they wouldn't have seen each other at all, even if she did now insist on staying with them while they studied. He couldn't even sneak out for a cigarette anymore and was having to make do with hanging out of the dorm window when no-one else was around.

Gryffindor had their first Quidditch match coming up against Slytherin and they desperately wanted to win. They were training harder than ever. Harry, however, knew that Draco was not training. His arm was still not right and Madam Pomfrey didn't think it was wise. At their final training session before the match Wood broke the news that they would not be playing Slytherin on Saturday, but they would play Hufflepuff instead. The team was furious, moaning about Draco faking it. Harry knew he most certainly wasn't faking it but he couldn't say anything. He was mildly surprised though. He thought they would have just substituted another seeker rather than change the game, but Harry was glad, in a way, because he always like facing Draco and it would be strange facing someone else in his place. They trained hard that day and Harry was confident that they would flatten Hufflepuff. Wood, however, was not. He kept hurrying up to Harry in between classes and giving him tips, often making him late.

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning to the sound of thunder, pounding rain and roaring wind. His watch said four thirty but he just couldn't get back to sleep. He went for a shower and got dressed, picked up his Nimbus 2000 broomstick and sat down in the common room. He whiled away the hours in front of the fire listening to the gale outside. At seven o' clock he went down for breakfast. He met the rest of the team and they struggled across the grounds to the changing rooms. When they stepped out onto the pitch the weather was so bad Harry didn't know if he'd even be able to fly, let alone see the snitch. He was glad Draco wasn't playing; this would have been far too much strain on his delicate arm. He mounted his broom and rose up into the air. He was struggling to stay straight and upright, he needed to end this match as quickly as possible. He spotted Draco in the stands who gave him a weak smile and it gave him the determination he needed.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Harry circled round and around the pitch hunting high and low for the snitch. Suddenly he saw Diggory pelting across the pitch and he spotted the speck of gold. He pressed himself flat to his broom and headed towards it urging himself to go faster and faster. Then something odd happened. For a minute Harry thought he'd gone deaf, there was an eerie silence falling across the stadium. A horribly familiar wave of cold swept over his body and then he saw them, Dementors, hundreds of them covering the pitch below. Harry heard screaming, saw black, and knew no more.

He awoke in the hospital wing surrounded by his team; Ron and Hermione were there too.

"What happened to me?"

"You fell of your broom. About fifty feet. We thought you were dead." Fred described.

"Where's my broom?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," he heard Hermione saying "When you fell, it blew into the whomping willow, which promptly destroyed it."

Harry swallowed. His broom was destroyed. He felt like there was a lead weight in his stomach. It felt like he'd lost a friend.

"What happened with the match? Are we having a replay?" He asked.

"No, Harry, Diggory caught the snitch just after you fell. He didn't realise, but when he saw you on the ground he tried to call it off but they won fair and square, even Wood admits it." George explained.

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd lost a Quidditch match. He'd never lost a game before.

Madam Pomfrey ushered the crowd of students out and Harry lay down against the soft pillows with his eyes closed. A little while later he heard Madam Pomfrey letting someone in. He opened his eyes and was pleased to see that it was Draco.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Draco asked gently.

"I'm not dying, Draco," Harry protested, "Actually, I feel alright, all things considered."

"What happened to you? You just sort of stopped and fell off. It was horrible."

"It's the dementors. Whenever they're near me I hear my mother screaming, and then I faint. I can't help it."

"It's ok." Draco gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and closed his eyes again.

Draco stayed with Harry for a while but he knew Harry was tired so he left him to sleep and promised to visit again the next day.


	10. 10 - The Marauder's Map

Harry was glad to return to the normal hustle and bustle of lessons on Monday after the solitude of the hospital wing. At the end of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin held him back to speak to him about the Dementors. He offered to teach Harry a spell to repel them but told him that it would have to wait until next term as he had a lot to do before the holidays and wasn't feeling very well. Harry agreed and hoped that if he could learn the spell then he wouldn't have to have any more fainting attacks.

Two weeks before the end of term, Friday 3rd December, Harry awoke one morning to see the school grounds covered in a layer of perfect white snow. There was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Ron and Hermione were going home for Christmas. Ron had asked Harry if he wanted to come to the Burrow with him but Harry had politely declined, explaining that he had signed up to stay because Professor Lupin was going to teach him a spell, leaving out the part that he wouldn't actually be teaching him it until next term. Draco had also signed up to stay for Christmas but his other friends were going home. This was perfect for Harry and Draco because they'd be able to hang out more, like normal friends, with so few people staying for the holidays.

To everyone's delight there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of term and it would be a perfect opportunity for Christmas shopping. On Saturday 18th December, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into Hogsmeade, trudging through the snow and managed to get some presents and enjoy a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks before heading back.

When Harry arrived back in his dorm he noticed a small package on his bed. An envelope was attached to it which said _Open me._ Harry opened the envelope to find a note from Fred and George.

_Harry,_

_Consider this an early Christmas present. _

_Inside this package you will find the Marauder's Map._

_It shows the whole castle._

_Everybody._

_Where they are._

_What they're doing._

_Every minute._

_Of every day._

_We noticed you sneaking about lots lately._

_So, we decided that your needs are greater than ours._

_Besides we know it by heart anyway._

_When you want to read it, tap it with your wand and say_

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

_And when you're finished, tap it again and say_

Mischief Managed

_Otherwise anyone can read it._

_Merry Christmas._

_See you in a couple of weeks._

_Fred & George_

Harry opened the package. Unfolded the parchment and tapped it with his wand, uttering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Harry's wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment. The map showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and there were tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in miniscule writing. Harry watched the dot labelled Dumbledore pacing his study, he spotted Mrs Norris's dot prowling the second floor, and Peeves' dot was bouncing around the trophy room. The map even showed a set of seven passages leading right into Hogsmeade.

Harry got ready for bed and settled down with the map. It was fascinating. Harry studied it for hours, watching various people moving about, he even saw Draco tossing and turning in bed. It was very late when Harry finally gave in to sleep. He tapped the map and said "Mischief Managed." The ink faded away and the parchment was left blank again. Harry closed his eyes and fell straight asleep.


	11. 11 - Nightmares

Harry had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty. It took him a few minutes to realise that it was the first day of the holidays and everyone had gone home; he was the only Gryffindor staying. He looked at his watch, it was already eleven thirty, and he had slept in very late. He spotted a piece of paper on the table by the fireplace. He picked it up and read it. It was a note from Ron and Hermione.

_Harry,_

_We didn't want to wake you._

_We hope you have a good Christmas._

_Look after yourself._

_See you in a couple of weeks._

_Merry Christmas._

_Ron & Hermione_

He stashed the note in his dorm, went for a quick shower and got dressed. Just after twelve o' clock he made his way down to the great hall. There were only about a dozen students in the hall, and the staff, and he easily spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. He took a deep breath and went to sit next to him. The room fell silent. Every pair of eyes was watching them. Harry helped himself to food. Draco smirked.

"Afternoon Harry, nice of you to join us." Draco stated, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Afternoon Draco, pass the pumpkin juice would you?" Harry replied just as loud. He knew what Draco was up to. Draco passed Harry the pumpkin juice. He was practically grinning now. Everyone was frozen, watching their exchange with interest.

"Cheers, Draco."

"So, where were you at breakfast today?"

"Sleeping. I just woke up about half an hour ago."

"I see. I was a little worried. For a minute I thought you'd gone home with Weasley."

"I'm offended," Harry exaggerated. "Would I do that to you Draco?"

"Well, I didn't think so, but it crossed my mind."

"You worry too much. I wouldn't leave you, buddy," Harry emphasised with a pat on Draco's back.

Draco had to stifle a giggle. It was hilarious watching everyone ogling them.

"I'm glad to hear it. So, what do you wanna do this afternoon?"

"I guess we should finish off our homework first then we won't have to worry about it all holiday."

"Good thinking, Harry. Shall we go up to your common room?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry finished his last bite of food and they got up from the table and strolled out into the entrance hall.

As soon as they left, the great hall erupted with chatter. Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant, Draco."

"Cheers, Harry. Wanna fag?"

"Yeah."

Just as they reached the front door they heard a voice behind them.

"I don't think so boys."

They turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"You know Harry isn't allowed outside without a teacher."

"Please, Professor, we'll only be a couple of minutes." Harry pleaded.

"Potter, you know I can't permit this. Don't make it difficult. Why don't you head upstairs and do your homework? If you're that desperate for some fresh air you can open the window." McGonagall winked at them and ushered them towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Professor!" Harry exclaimed.

They practically ran up the stairs.

Draco had never been to the Gryffindor common room before. He didn't even know where it was. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady Harry muttered the password and they climbed in through the portrait hole. Draco stared around, drinking it all in. Harry watched him intently, waiting for his reaction.

"It's wonderful," Draco muttered.

"I'm glad you like it, although I guess it's not as majestic as yours." Harry pretended to wonder, as he had no intention of telling Draco about sneaking in with the Polyjuice Potion last year.

"You can see for yourself if you like."

"Really? That would be amazing!" Harry fabricated.

"I'll show you after dinner. Now get the window open, I'm dying for a fag."

Harry grinned and opened up one of the windows. Draco leaned out of the window and lit up his cigarette. He took a long drag and passed it to Harry who had squeezed in next to him to lean out of the window.

"Ahhh, that feels better," Draco sighed.

"Mhmm," Harry murmured in agreement as he passed the cigarette back to Draco.

They finished the cigarette in comfortable silence; Harry closed the window and stoked the fire as it had gotten a little chilly. Draco had sat himself at the nearest table and began pulling his homework out of his bag. Harry jogged upstairs to grab his homework from his dorm and then joined Draco at the table.

They worked hard all afternoon and managed to complete the last piece just after six o' clock.

"Well, that was a mission but I'm glad it's out of the way, now we can relax all holiday." Draco declared as he packed away his things.

"Yeah, I'm glad we managed to finish it all. I'll just take this back upstairs then we can go to dinner."

Harry took his homework back to his dormitory and stashed it away in his bag, before he and Draco went down to dinner.

When they walked into the great hall, everyone fell silent, watching them closely. Waiting to see what would happen next. Were they pretending? Were they really friends? Or were they more than that, lovers even? Everyone wanted to know. They seated themselves at the Gryffindor table this time and helped themselves to food, all the while ignoring the silence and the stares, and maintaining a hushed conversation. Slowly, everyone seemed to begin eating again and to take up their own conversations.

"Well, this isn't so bad, about a dozen students are getting used to it." Draco quipped.

"Just wait until everyone else gets back. It's going to be a nightmare."

"You want be friends openly?!"

"Of course! We've started now; I think we should carry on. Besides, the word will spread quickly enough. Just give me a chance to tell Ron and Hermione first. I don't want them to get muddled stories from other people. It would make my life a living hell having those two constantly on my back."

"Very true. You should definitely tell them yourself first. Come on, I'll show you the common room while everyone's still in here."

Harry finished the last few bites of his dinner and they set off to the dungeons.

When Draco let them into the Slytherin common room Harry was gobsmacked. It had changed completely since he had last been there. All of the furniture had changed, all of the decorations had changed and even the layout was different.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Harry breathed. There was no need to pretend anymore.

"Isn't it just," Draco agreed, smiling. "Erm … Harry … would you mind if I stayed in your dorm with you over the holidays." Draco asked nervously.

"Of course not. You can have Ron's bed. Is everything ok, Draco?"

"Yes … well … erm … no, not really. You see … erm … I seem to be having nightmares and … erm … I'll be in my dorm on my own … and … it's just …"

"It's ok, Draco. I understand. I have nightmares too sometimes. I know it's not nice to be alone. Come on, grab your things and we'll go up."

"I was thinking that I could just chuck everything in my trunk and bring that, and then I won't have to keep coming all the way back down for various things."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go and pack then and we can carry it upstairs."

Harry helped Draco to pack everything into his trunk and then they hauled it upstairs to Harry's dorm. Unfortunately, Ron was rather untidy so Harry had to tidy all of his things away into his trunk so that Draco would have room. Thankfully, Draco was extremely tidy and so he never unpacked his things or left them lying around.

It was only eight o'clock so it was far too early for sleep. Harry and Draco went down to the common room, shared another cigarette and then sat on the rug in front of the fire with their backs leaning up against the sofa. It was so peaceful having the whole of Gryffindor tower to themselves and they spent the evening chatting and laughing. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this comfortable alone with someone but he enjoyed being alone with Draco. Draco delighted in being alone with Harry, he felt like he could really be himself and it felt wonderful.

It was almost midnight when they made their way to bed. They got changed into their pyjamas and settled down in bed. Draco fell asleep almost instantly. Harry watched his breathing deepen and his eyelids flickering. He marvelled in the fact that Draco wanted to be his friend. Perfect, charming, handsome Draco would risk everything to be his friend. It was fascinating. Harry smiled to himself. Just as his eyelids were beginning to droop Draco began to fidget. Harry's eyes snapped open. To begin with it looked like he was twitching but quickly the movements became more animated. He was tossing and turning, lashing out and whimpering. Harry watched and fretted, should he try to wake him? Draco was practically crying now. Harry had to do something. He slid out of bed and padded across to Draco. He lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco," he whispered.

Draco didn't wake. He was getting worse.

"Draco, wake up." he muttered, nudging him gently.

Draco still wouldn't wake. He was sobbing.

"Come on, Draco, please wake up," Harry begged, shaking him lightly.

Tears were flowing down his face now. Harry bit his lip, it was breaking his heart. He reached down and touched Draco's head. His hair was impossibly soft. Harry stroked it gently and Draco immediately calmed down. His silver-grey eyes flickered open and looked straight into Harry's green ones.

"Harry, I'm sorry …" he started, his bottom lip still trembling.

"Shhhh, Draco, its ok, I'm here. You're not alone. I'm not leaving you."

"Harry, I didn't mean to …"

"It's ok, Draco. Calm down, dry your tears and see if you can get back to sleep."

Harry continued to stroke Draco's hair until his breathing had deepened and he could hear gentle snores before he crept back to bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	12. 12 - Christmas

The next few days passed in much the same way, except without the homework. Harry and Draco were spending every minute together. They filled their daytimes with smoking, gossiping and games of wizard chess, which Harry lost every time; and every night when Draco's nightmares began Harry would gently stroke his hair until they passed.

When Christmas morning arrived Draco was awake at the crack of dawn. He bounced excitedly onto Harry's bed and Harry jolted awake.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco practically squealed with excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry replied sleepily. Harry could tell that Draco was used to being spoiled at Christmas, but that was ok because Harry had spoiled him.

"Can we go downstairs and open our presents?" Draco begged.

"Of course."

"Woohoo!"

Draco leaped off the bed and ran off down the stairs to the common room. Harry giggled to himself, dragged himself out of bed and slouched after Draco.

In the common room there was a beautiful Christmas tree, decorated in silver and gold, and surrounding it were more presents than Harry had ever seen in his life, and that was saying something considering how many Dudley usually got. Draco was already sitting on the floor tearing the paper off one of his presents.

"The house elves here sure are smart, aren't they Harry?"

"They must be to know that you would spend Christmas here."

Harry knew that he wouldn't have many presents and began to search for his amongst Draco's masses of them. Harry found a few with his name on and sat down beside Draco to open them. He had a jumper from Mrs Weasley, home-baked mince pies from Hermione, Christmas cake from Hagrid and a box of nut brittle from Ron.

"They're yours." Draco said as he pointed to a neatly stacked pile of presents, all beautifully wrapped in the same golden paper.

"You're kidding me?"

"No, they're your presents from me."

"Wow, Draco, thanks," Harry mumbled. "These are yours." Harry said pointing shyly to a smaller pile of presents in mismatched paper.

"They look wonderful, Harry." Draco smiled reassuringly and began to open them.

Harry had got Draco five presents. More than he'd ever bought for anyone. He had thought very carefully about it and had finally bought him: a new scarf and gloves, bright green, exactly the colour of Harry's eyes; a beautiful silver picture frame with the words 'Best Friends' engraved in thin swirly writing just like Draco's; a silver chain with two tags on, one engraved with 'Draco' and the other engraved with the Slytherin house emblem; a silver wristwatch with bright green detail on the face; and a set of two quills, one silver with a bright green helix painted carefully around the stem, and one bright green with a silver helix painted carefully around the stem. Harry watched Draco open them and carefully scrutinized his reaction.

"Harry … I don't know what to say … these are so beautiful." Draco was smiling and his eyes sparkled with emotion.

"I'm glad they're ok. I didn't really know what to get. What do you buy someone who has everything?"

"Harry, they're more than ok. I love them!"

Harry smiled timidly.

"And we're best friends?!" Draco exclaimed gleefully.

"You're the best friend I've ever had so I thought this was the best way to tell you."

"Harry, this was the perfect way to tell me. It's wonderful. This is the best Christmas ever!"

Harry giggled at Draco's excitement.

"Open yours!" Draco declared impatiently.

Harry began to open his presents from Draco. Draco had got Harry twelve presents. Twelve! Harry couldn't believe it. He had soon ripped the paper off an assorted box of sweets; a 'Potions for Dummies' book; a delicate, gold 'Golden Snitch' ornament; a stylish set of dress robes which matched Draco's; a new broomstick servicing kit; a set of golden quills and ink; a new schoolbag; a rare ingredients potions kit with crystal vials; a leather belt with a Gryffindor lion buckle; a Slytherin tie, to sneak into the dorm; a glass ashtray decorated with spindly, thin gold lines with a packet of twenty expensive cigarettes; and a heavy gold chain bracelet with 'Harry' engraved onto a flat section in Draco's beautiful swirly writing. Harry was awestruck.

"Draco … wow … Draco …"

"Do you like them, Harry?" Draco asked nervously, staring down at his hands which he was wringing apprehensively in his lap.

Harry was too speechless to explain how much he loved his presents so he simply launched himself forwards and hugged Draco tightly. Draco tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled.

"Thank you," Harry whispered softly.

"Thank you too," Draco replied. "By the way there's another present over there with your name on it. It doesn't say who it's from."

Harry extricated himself from Draco's enchanting hug and contemplated the final present lying under the tree.

Harry shuffled towards the parcel and ripped it open. He gasped audibly as a magnificent gleaming broomstick rolled out onto the floor. Harry's Nimbus had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow the night he'd fell off. He just hadn't got around to buying a new one yet, or maybe he just couldn't bring himself too, but here was a perfectly stunning, brand new, broomstick. Harry was in shock. Draco watched Harry staring at the broomstick and reached across to give Harry's hand a small squeeze. This seemed to bring Harry back to reality. He looked at Draco with an odd smile on his face.

"It's a broomstick," he said dumbly.

"So, I see."

"How did I get a broomstick?"

"Does it say inside who it's from?"

Harry rummaged through the wrappings.

"No, it doesn't say."

Draco watched as Harry touched it gently, tentatively, before picking it up. The handle glittered as Harry held it and he could feel it vibrating. He let it go and it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for Harry to mount it. His eyes took in everything from the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail right up to the golden registration number and the word 'Firebolt' at the top of the handle.

"It's a Firebolt," he breathed.

"It's perfect," Draco approved.

"It's such a shame we can't take it outside. I'll have to wait for Quidditch practice before I even get to try it out."

"Harry … erm … can I have a go after you?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Of course you can, silly!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks, Harry." Draco grinned.

At lunchtime they went down to the great hall to find that the house tables had, once again, been moved against the walls and a single table, magnificently laid out for twenty, stood in the middle of the room. There were ten other students aside from Harry and Draco, two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuffs. Also seated at the table were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick, Hagrid, Filch and Madam Pomfrey.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry and Draco approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables … sit down."

Harry and Draco sat side by side at the end of the table and glorious food appeared on their plates.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore advised, beaming around the table.

Harry and Draco ate in silence for once. They felt in too close a proximity to everyone else to even be whispering. The other students seemed to have the same idea and the only sounds were the staff chatting and the scraping of knives and forks.

After lunch Harry and Draco headed back upstairs and, once again, leaned out of the window to share one of Harry's nice new expensive cigarettes before settling down on the sofa in front on the fire. Harry put on his belt, fastened his bracelet around his wrist and draped the Slytherin tie around his neck. He grinned at Draco who grinned back as he fastened his chain around his neck and put on his watch. They set up Draco's camera and stood in front of it, arms around each other's shoulders, grinning like crazy, and took a couple of photos. Draco would develop them later and put one in the frame Harry had got him. Harry decided to open up his box of sweets and they sat eating them and chatting until it was time for dinner. When they went down for dinner the great hall was back to normal much to their relief. They sat together at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed a small simple meal as they had filled up on sweets. Once they had returned to the Gryffindor common room Harry flopped onto the sofa and picked up his 'Potions for Dummies'. Draco sat beside him and they read together for hours before they dozed off, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder and Harry's head resting against the top of Draco's.

When Harry's eyes fluttered open it took him a moment to realise what was going on. He looked at his watch. It was eight o' clock in the morning. Draco had stayed still all night and hadn't woken up with nightmares, not only that but he was still asleep, breathing gently. Harry was stunned. He didn't want to wake Draco but he was desperate to go to the bathroom. He shifted slowly and gently laid Draco down on the sofa with a pillow under his head. Harry crept quietly to the bathroom. As soon as he came back out of the bathroom he could hear him, Draco sobbing. _Shit! The nightmares_. Harry ran to Draco, knelt beside him and gently stroked his hair. Draco calmed and opened his eyes.

"Harry … I'm sorry …"

"Draco, we don't have to go through this every time. It's ok. I promise," Harry soothed. "Besides it's morning," he added triumphantly.

"Morning?" Draco repeated.

"Yes, Draco, you slept all night."

"Wow, that hasn't ever happened since the nightmares began. I wonder why it happened just now instead of in the night." Draco said as he sat up.

"Well, you were resting against me and I moved you to go to the bathroom and when I came back you were having your nightmare." Harry confessed.

"So, the whole time you were next to me I was fine, but when you left the nightmare came back. That's … odd." Draco mused. "You obviously have a calming effect on me, Harry." He smiled weakly.

"Ok, well, we can't sleep upright on the sofa every night. Our backs will be sore. Hmmm. What if we get our covers and sleep here in front of the fireplace and I'll hold onto your wrist while we sleep and we can see if that stops the nightmares?"

"Are you sure, Harry? I don't want you to think I'm weird." Draco frowned.

"Oh Draco, you are silly. I don't think you're weird at all. But you are unique and I like that. In fact it's one of my favourite things about you." Harry smiled brightly at Draco.

"Oh, Harry, that's a lovely thing to say. Thank you." Draco leaned forwards and hugged Harry tightly.

That night they gathered their bed covers and arranged them in front of the fireplace. They folded them like sleeping bags and snuggled up inside them. It was warm and comfy. Harry reached out his hand, grasped Draco's wrist and held it gently. He listened to Draco's breathing become heavy and then he heard the sound of soft snoring. Draco usually didn't snore until Harry had settled him after his nightmares; hopefully this was a good sign. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding tenderly onto Draco's wrist.

When Harry awoke he was thankfully still holding Draco's wrist. Draco looked peaceful. It was morning. It had worked.

"Draco," Harry said softly.

Draco stirred but didn't wake.

"Draco, wake up," Harry persisted.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Harry's smiling face and then down at Harry's hand still holding his wrist, and then it dawned on him.

"It worked!" he squealed. "Harry, it really worked."

"I know, Draco. It's wonderful."

Draco leaned across and hugged Harry, but quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Well … don't you feel weird holding onto me at night?"

"Not at all! If it stops your nightmares then it's perfect. As I told you before I know how horrible nightmares can be. Besides I think I sleep easier too knowing that you're there."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"You're my best friend!" Draco exclaimed as he enveloped Harry in a huge hug.

"You're my best friend too, Draco." Harry whispered in his ear.

Every night, for the remainder of the holidays they slept in front of the fire. Harry would hold onto Draco's wrist and Draco would have no nightmares. It was a perfect arrangement, until they reached the last night of the holidays. They were lounging on the sofa, as usual, when Harry noticed that something was wrong with Draco.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Oh … nothing," Draco lied.

"Come on, Draco, I know you better than that by now. I can see something is wrong. You can tell me anything you know."

Draco smiled weakly but didn't say anything.

"Draco, you're worrying me now. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm weird."

"I promise I won't think you're weird."

"Well, I'm scared because everyone will be back tomorrow and they'll find out that we're friends and we'll get loads of hassle … and I'm scared because after tonight I won't have you to sleep next to me and I'll go back to having nightmares … and I'm scared that Ron and Hermione will convince you to abandon me and not be my friend … and I'm scared because I'm going to miss you," Draco blurted out.

"Wow, Draco, that's a lot of 'I'm scared'." Harry's eyes were wide with surprise. "Ok, well firstly, yes, everyone will be back, and yes, there will probably be a lot of hassle, but who cares? We're best friends, we can get through it, and no-one else's opinion normally bothers you. Secondly, I know you won't be able to sleep next to me and the nightmares will return and I'm not sure yet if I can do anything about that but if I can then I will, I promise. Thirdly, Ron and Hermione would never be able to convince me to abandon you. They are good friends but you're my best friend so if they don't like it they'll have to shove off until they get over it. And finally, I'm going to miss you too but I'll see you in class and at meals and I promise I'll meet you after dinner every day."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	13. 13 - Telling Them

The next morning Harry and Draco woke up early and tidied their things away. After a quick cigarette, Harry helped Draco to take his trunk back to his dorm before they went for breakfast. Shortly after breakfast students began returning from their holidays. Harry and Draco couldn't sit in the common room anymore so they took up residence in the library. Harry was reading his 'Potions for Dummies' and Draco had pulled out a large book on more advanced potions as he was much better at it than Harry. They sat quietly next to each other, immersed in their books, with the odd whispered comment. As the day went on students were calling into the library to borrow or return books or to finish off their homework. Every person that entered seemed to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Harry and Draco sitting together. Harry and Draco pointedly ignored them all. As the library filled up it had never been so full of whispers. Thankfully Madam Pince didn't put up with it for very long and yelled at everyone for being too noisy.

As Harry and Draco entered the entrance hall on their way to lunch, Draco slightly behind Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in the front door.

"Harry, watch out! Malfoy's right behind you." Ron shouted.

Harry turned to look at Draco and cringed with the bluntness of Ron's harsh words.

"I'll text you," he mouthed, before running down the stairs to enter the great hall with Ron and Hermione.

All through lunch Draco worried. He watched Harry with Ron and Hermione and he worried some more. Then he noticed that Harry wasn't talking much. He wasn't his usual cheerful, animated self. He met Harry's eyes and Harry smiled weakly. Draco's heart lifted, he smiled back and then managed to stop worrying enough to eat some lunch.

"Let's go and visit Hagrid," Ron declared as they finished eating.

"Ronald! You know Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle without a teacher," Hermione protested.

"Hagrid _is_ a teacher. It'll be fine," Ron decided.

"Actually, I'd love that. Besides I'm dying for a fag," Harry agreed.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. She hated Harry smoking but when she had told this to Harry he had practically told her where to shove it.

"That's settled then. Let's go," Ron pronounced.

They pushed their seats back, got up from the table and made their way outside, unnoticed by the teachers.

"I'll walk a bit behind so I can have a fag. You guys walk ahead or you'll smell of it as well," Harry suggested.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him off ahead before he could protest.

Harry stopped and lit up his cigarette, one of the nice, expensive ones which Draco had got him for Christmas. He smiled at the thought and automatically missed having Draco there to share it with. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and quickly tapped a text to Draco:

_Going to Hagrid's. I'm going to tell them this afternoon. Having a fag and missing you to share it with. See you after dinner. H_

Draco felt his mobile vibrate and opened the message from Harry. He smiled to himself and replied:

_Good Luck. We can share one later. See you tonight. D_

Harry was almost at Hagrid's and had just flicked away his cigarette stub when his phone vibrated. He read the message from Draco, smiled, took a deep breath and pushed open Hagrid's front door.

Harry immediately knew that something was wrong. Hagrid's eyes were red and swollen and tears were splashing down the front of his leather waistcoat.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?"

Hagrid couldn't answer but Hermione passed Harry an official looking letter which he read carefully:

_Dear Mr Hagrid_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_Yours in fellowship …_

There followed a list of the school governors.

Harry swallowed. His throat was dry. This was it. He was going to have to tell them now.

"Hagrid … I'm really sorry about this but … I can't get involved."

"What?!" demanded Ron and Hermione in unison and even Hagrid stopped sobbing and stared at Harry.

"Erm … I have something to tell you all …"

"You reckon?" Ron butted in fiercely.

"Yes … well … the thing is …"

"Spit it out!" Ron cried.

"Alright, I'm friends with Draco now." Harry blurted out.

"What the hell, Harry?!" Ron yelled.

"Since when?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid simply stared at him in shock.

"Since the first day back after summer. We've been doing our homework and hanging out together every day for more than four months now. He's really actually a nice guy when you get to know him." Harry explained tentatively.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Ron screamed and manhandled Harry out of the front door, practically shoving him down the steps.

Harry sank to the ground and burst into tears. He sobbed hysterically. Suddenly, he picked himself up and ran blindly, eyes streaming with tears, into the castle. He didn't stop running until he came to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and he banged repeatedly on the wall screaming "Draco," over and over.

Draco wondered what the hell was going on when the banging started, and then he heard his name. He rushed to open the portrait hole and saw Harry in a state with tears coursing down his face.

"Harry?"

He rushed forward and embraced Harry in a huge hug, just in time, as Harry fainted.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he sat up in a panic.

"Harry, it's ok, you're in the Slytherin dorm … my dorm." Draco explained.

Suddenly everything came flooding back.

"Draco, I told them. They hate me. Ron threw me out of Hagrid's. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"Shhhh, Harry, its ok. Thank you for telling them. I was a little scared that you wouldn't tell them in case this happened. We'll get through it. They might come around eventually."

"Draco, thank you, you're my best friend."

Harry smiled weakly and Draco beamed back.


	14. 14 - Expecto Patronum

Lessons started again the next day. The stares and whispers followed Harry and Draco everywhere. Ron and Hermione both completely ignored them. Harry and Draco spent every spare minute together; all they had now was each other. Harry was smoking a lot more under the stress and, every time, Draco was by his side sharing his cigarette and calming him with soothing words. If anything, being up against the world seemed to make their friendship even stronger.

It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to. He wanted to get started on his Anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible. At the end of the class Harry reminded Lupin of his promise and he agreed to meet him on Thursday evening at eight o' clock in the History of Magic classroom.

At eight o' clock on Thursday evening Harry left the Gryffindor common room and made his way to the History of Magic classroom. Professor Lupin had brought a large packing case which he heaved up onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Another Boggart. It will turn into a dementor when it sees you so we'll be able to practise on him."

"Ok."

"The spell I'm going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?"

"When it works correctly it conjures up a Patronus which is a kind of Anti-Dementor - a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?"

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harry cast about for a happy memory and settled on the first time he rode a broom.

"The incantation is this - _Expecto Patronum!_"

"Expecto Patronum," Harry repeated.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Yeah," said Harry quickly. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding … any second now, he might hear his mother again … but he shouldn't think that or he _would_ hear her again, and he didn't want to … or did he?

Lupin heaved open the packing case and a Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned towards Harry, one glistening scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently towards Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him -

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry yelled. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto -_"

The classroom and the Dementor were dissolving … Harry was falling again through darkness, and his mother's voice was louder than ever in his head.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened; it was becoming a regular occurrence.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling a cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses. It was going to be a long evening.

When Harry left the classroom a couple of hours later he had finally managed to produce a Patronus, if only once, it was a start. He was exhausted, shaky and desperate for a cigarette. He started walking towards the main staircase and quickly tapped a text to Draco:

_Desperate for a fag. Heading outside now. Meet me? H_

By the time Harry reached the entrance hall Draco was already there waiting for him and they sneaked outside. Harry lit up a cigarette, took a long drag and passed it over to Draco.

"How did it go then?" Draco asked.

"It's very difficult. I passed out loads of times, hence the desperate need for a fag."

"Are you feeling ok? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, it's ok. I'm ok, just a little shaky. Much better now with a fag in my hand and you to keep me company."

Harry smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. They finished the cigarette and made their way back to their dorms looking forward to having the whole evening to spend together the next day.


	15. 15 - Sirius Black

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. Harry's Anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.

The day before the match against Ravenclaw the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, decided he could avoid Harry, and his strange new friendship, no longer, and asked him to come to practice. Draco was disappointed that he wouldn't have Harry all to himself so, in an attempt to cheer him up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the practice so he could have a go on the Firebolt after they'd finished. Draco sat with Madam Hooch, who was overseeing practices to keep an eye on Harry, and the team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match. At long last Harry mounted his Firebolt and kicked off from the ground. It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip. It sped across the pitch at such speed that the stadium turned into a green and grey blur; Harry turned so sharply that Chaser Alicia Spinnet screamed, then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy pitch with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again -

"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.

Harry turned and raced a Bludger towards the goalposts; he outstripped it easily, saw the snitch dart out from behind Wood and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.

"Good work everyone. Let's get back to the Tower - turn in early," said Wood.

"I'm staying out for a bit, Draco wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood. Wood gave him a bewildered look; he really couldn't take it in that they were friends. While the team headed off to the changing rooms, Harry strode over to Draco, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.

"Here you go," said Harry, handing Draco the Firebolt.

Draco, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the pitch admiring his flawless flying. Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry and Draco off for not waking her and insisted that they go back to the castle. Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and Draco walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration and its pinpoint turning.

At quarter to eleven the next morning, the Gryffindor team set off for the changing rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day, with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. The match didn't last long, Harry caught the snitch easily and when he turned in mid-air to show the crowd he saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him. The next moment the whole team were hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.

"That's my boy!" Wood yelled. Alicia, Angelina and Katie had all kissed Harry, and Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground.

"Come on, Harry!" said George. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry and, with a quick dazzling smile to Draco who he had spotted in the stands, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

The party was still in full swing when Harry sneaked out just after seven o' clock to meet Draco. He was pleased that all of Gryffindor house seemed to be on normal terms with him again, apart from Ron and Hermione, but he was glad to be free from the pulling and pushing, high fives, hugs and kisses. He made his way downstairs, met Draco in the entrance hall and they slipped outside for a quick cigarette before heading up to the library where they managed to get some peace and quiet for a few hours.

When Harry climbed back through the portrait hole just after ten o' clock he couldn't believe that the party was still going. Music was blaring and everyone was going crazy. Multiple pairs of hands grabbed hold of him and the pulling and pushing recommenced. Fred and George had managed to get hold of some Butterbeer and they handed a bottle to Harry, who realised that this explained the madness that had ensued in the common room. The party only ended when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair-net at one in the morning, to insist that they all went to bed. Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory, flopped into bed and fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry woke suddenly and his eyes darted about in the darkness trying to see who had made the noise. It was Ron. He was sitting bolt upright in bed and dripping with sweat. _Bloody nightmares, we all get them, can't he just shut the hell up!_ Harry rolled over to face away from him.

"What's wrong?" he heard Seamus ask.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" Ron stuttered.

"WHAT?" Seamus yelled.

Harry sat up. This was bad. Very bad.

"Here, just now, he slashed the curtains." Ron was explaining.

Harry was beginning to hyperventilate. Black had been here. He had tried to kill him. It was lucky he got the wrong bed; Harry probably wouldn't have woken up.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Dean asked.

"Look at my curtains! I'm telling you he was here."

Harry's panic was turning to anger. Blind red rage. He could have killed Black. He was in his room. He couldn't have got far. He had to find him, and kill him. He scrambled out of bed and bolted out of the door. To his surprise the other boys in his dorm followed him, obviously thinking that he had some sort of plan.

Other doors were opening and there were voices.

"What's going on?"

"Who shouted?"

Percy appeared in the common room, pinning his head boy badge to his pyjamas, but before he could speak Professor McGonagall came barging through the portrait hole glaring furiously at the students.

"I am delighted that we won today, but this is ridic-" she started.

"PROFESSOR!" Ron interrupted. "Sirius Black was here. I woke up and he was standing over me with a knife."

The room was deathly silent.

McGonagall whipped around and spoke to the portrait of Sir Cadagon who was currently guarding Gryffindor tower since Black's last attempt at entry.

"Did you let a man in here?" they heard her asking him.

"Certainly, good lady!"

"You did?! But, the password!"

"He had it. In fact he had the whole weeks' worth on a little bit of paper."

Neville tried to hide as McGonagall raged at them all for not being careful enough. Then she left them and went to round up the teachers.

No one in Gryffindor tower went back to bed. They knew the castle was being searched again. They lingered in the common room, not wanting to separate. Harry was shaking with anger and he desperately needed a cigarette, and Draco, to calm him. He stomped back up to the dormitory, taking advantage of it being empty, and flung open the window. He rummaged for his packet of cigarettes, lighter and phone and gathered them on the windowsill. He lit his cigarette and drew a long steadying breath. He closed his eyes and held it in until he could feel some of the anger leaving him. He breathed out heavily and opened his eyes. He scooped up his phone in his other hand and tapped a text to Draco, knowing that he would be asleep but needing to get it out of his system.

_Black came to our dorm tonight. Had a knife. Got the wrong bed. Almost killed Ron. It could have been me. I wish I'd been awake. I would've killed him! I bloody hate him! Castle is being searched again. Whole house is awake in the common room. Dorm is empty. Having a quick fag. Shaking with anger. H_

He rested the phone back on the windowsill and smoked slowly, savouring every second and every breath. He needed it. He was still physically shaking. To his surprise his phone vibrated after a few minutes and he read Draco's reply.

_What the Hell! How did he get in? That was lucky, we wouldn't miss Weasley. You mustn't go looking for him, Harry. He's a cold blooded killer and, thankfully, you're not. Wish I could be with you, having a fag and letting you vent your anger. Breathe slowly. Enjoy the fag. In fact, have one for me. D_

Harry felt his anger dissipate. Draco always made him feel calmer. He wasn't a killer, just an angry teenager wanting revenge, but Black would get his comeuppance. He had to stay sensible.

_Someone had written the passwords down so the portrait let him in. You're right, as always, I need to keep a clear head. I knew you'd know what to say. You always make me feel calmer. Thanks. I will do. H_

Harry finished his cigarette, flicked away the stub and lit another, just as Draco had told him to do. As he took a drag, he felt so much better. He wasn't angry anymore, just exhausted. He was desperate to sleep.

_What an idiot! It's OK, Harry. That's what best friends are for. I know you'd do the same for me. He'll have gone though, he won't be in the castle, and with the teachers all awake, it'll be safe. Try to get some sleep. D_

Draco had a point. With the teachers all roaming about now he would be safe. He would go back to bed.

_Yes, I would do the same for you. That's a good point. I'm going to go back to bed. See you in the morning. Thanks Draco. H_

Harry finished his cigarette, closed the window and crawled back into his bed. He breathed a sigh of contentment. It would be ok.

_Sleep well, Harry. D_

Harry read the message just as his eyes were closing, and he drifted off into a world of strange dreams of knives, cigarettes and smoke.


	16. 16 - Understanding

Harry woke to McGonagall's voice calling him. He opened his eyes to see her staring down at him.

"Harry I thought you should know that we didn't find Black. The castle's security will be increased. I'm afraid you won't be able to sneak out anymore and I must implore you not to try. Maybe the Astronomy Tower will suit your needs if you are desperate. You and Draco may use my classroom to spend your evenings and weekends if you wish," she explained.

"Erm, thanks Professor, but if you don't mind me asking why are you offering all this?"

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I know you and Draco like to smoke together and, although I don't approve, I understand that it helps with your stress. I'd rather not have you trying to wander the grounds. I am also aware that you spend every evening and weekend together so I am unable to confine you to your common room and I'd rather know where you are and that you're safe. I figured you'd prefer my classroom to the library. At least then you can get some solitude and you don't have to whisper."

"Wow, thanks Professor. I'm glad you understand. It really does make life easier."

"It's ok, Harry. Now you'd better get up. I expect Draco will want to see you at breakfast to make sure that you're ok." She gave Harry a knowing smile and left.

Harry mulled over her words for a few minutes before looking at his watch. It was only six thirty. And it was Sunday! He really hadn't had enough sleep but McGonagall was right, Draco would want to see him, and he wanted to see Draco. He decided to take a nice hot shower first to wake himself up a bit, before dragging some clothes on and making his way down to the great hall.

Ignoring the stares, he squeezed in between Draco and Astoria at the Slytherin table and found himself wishing he'd let the sorting hat put him there. Draco visibly relaxed in Harry's presence and as Harry helped himself to breakfast Draco drifted into a daydream and smiled to himself.

"How come you were still awake last night?" Harry asked.

Draco snapped out of his daydream.

"Nightmares," he replied so quietly that Harry only just heard him.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I had almost forgotten. Has it been like that every night?"

"Yeah. Every single night since I went back to my dorm."

"We need to try and find out if there's something we can do about them."

"I could take a dreamless sleep potion but I don't like the side effects, it makes me feel funny."

"Is there nothing else we can try?"

"I don't think so. Oddly enough the only comfort seems to be you."

"Hmmm. I'm not sure there's anything we can do. It's so frustrating. I don't want you to suffer. You know I'd be there if I could."

"I know, Harry, its ok. I'm managing. If it gets so bad that I'm not getting any sleep then I'll just have to use the potion."

"I guess so. Oh, by the way, McGonagall came to speak to me this morning. Obviously they didn't catch Black. She said I'm not allowed out in the grounds at all, but she said we can go up the Astronomy Tower to smoke."

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, she said that she didn't approve but she understood and just really didn't want me in the grounds."

"Wow, she's alright, you know."

"Yeah, she looks out for me. And she said we can use her classroom to spend our evenings and weekends. She didn't want to confine me to my common room because of you and she thought we'd prefer it to the library so we can have solitude and don't have to whisper."

"Harry, that's brilliant!"

"I know. So, shall we head up there now?"

"Let's nip up the Astronomy Tower first."

"Good idea, I could do with a fag. Let's go."

They got up from the table together and made their way to the Astronomy Tower.

It was a little breezy at the top but the view was worth it. Draco lit up a cigarette and took a drag before handing it to Harry. They leaned against the railings and gazed out across the grounds. They were covered in a sparkling frost which made it look like the entire grounds had received a light dusting of icing sugar.

"It's so beautiful," Draco breathed.

Harry nodded in agreement as he took another drag of the cigarette and passed it back to Draco.

Once they had finished their cigarette they wandered down to McGonagall's classroom and tackled their homework. Once that was finished they passed the evening sat on the floor, cross-legged, facing one another, chatting comfortably, before departing just before ten o' clock to go to bed.

After dinner the next day they passed the evening in much the same way and when Harry climbed back through the Gryffindor portrait hole he was smiling away to himself, pleased with the amount of uninterrupted time he'd managed to spend with Draco. He was half way across the common room before he became aware of the crowd of students around the notice board. He craned his neck to peer over their heads and spotted the new notice. It was announcing a Hogsmeade trip for that Saturday with a ball to follow after dinner in the great hall for Valentines' day, which wasn't actually until Monday, but it was not a big enough occasion to have it on a school day. Harry sighed inwardly; he knew there was no way he would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade considering he wasn't even allowed in the grounds. He turned away sharply and trudged up to bed.


	17. 17 - Valentines

When the Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip arrived Harry decided to treat himself to a nice, long lie in. Although Harry hadn't even bothered to ask, Professor McGonagall had made it very clear that he would not be able to go due to the current situation with Sirius Black. The looming threat didn't put off the other students though and Harry and Draco were the only students who were old enough to go who had stayed behind. Once Harry had decided to get up, he met Draco in McGonagall's classroom where they whiled away the hours before they decided it was late enough to go and get ready for the evening festivities. They had both managed to get dates for the ball and wanted to look good for them.

Harry stood under the hot water and let it flow over him, washing away his anger with Sirius Black that he had to stay at Hogwarts instead of being allowed to go to Hogsmeade. After a while Harry stepped out of the shower, dried off and strode up to his dorm to get ready. The other students were returning and beginning to get ready for the evening. He pulled on his new dress robes that Draco had got him for Christmas. He hadn't had a chance to wear them yet and, of course, they not only matched Draco's own but went perfectly with the bracelet which Draco had also got him for Christmas. Harry was glad they went together so well because he never took the bracelet off. He tried, and failed, to sort out his unruly hair, spritzed himself with some cologne and made his way downstairs.

The entrance hall was bustling but he easily spotted Draco and made his way over. He noticed the silver glint of the chain he had got Draco for Christmas peeking out from under the edge of his robes and reminded himself that he had never seen Draco take it off either. He smiled to himself at the wonder of their friendship, something that occurred to him every so often and made him want to grin stupidly at everyone. Their dates hadn't arrived yet but they had expected this. Girls took far longer to get ready and Harry and Draco had had all day to prepare if they had wanted it. They chatted carelessly until their dates finally joined them. Draco was taking Pansy, again, and Harry had managed to snare the pretty Slytherin girl, Astoria Greengrass. Harry had to admit that they both looked stunning in their ball gowns. Their dates took their arms and they headed into the great hall together. It had once again been transformed, but this time it was covered in red and pink decorations. Hearts and flowers seemed to be everywhere they looked and above their heads tiny cherubs zoomed about shooting the students with soft cupid's arrows. They sat at the Slytherin table and Harry noted to himself that this was fast becoming his normal spot.

The feast was magnificent and the ball that followed was incredible. The bands had been amazing and Harry had really enjoyed his company. He'd revelled in holding Astoria close to him and stealing soft kisses every now and again. He could see Draco, over her shoulder, doing the same with Pansy. Harry smiled. Life was good.

At the end of the night Harry had walked with Astoria, Draco and Pansy back to the Slytherin common room and kissed Astoria once more before going back upstairs to his own common room. He felt dizzy with ecstasy as he climbed through the portrait hole but his happiness was cut short when he heard hysterical sobbing coming from the sofa by the fireplace. He looked around and saw Ron holding Hermione in a tight embrace and they were both crying. Harry didn't want them to think he was watching them so he began to cross the common room when Ron spotted him.

"Oi! Potter! This is all your fault!"

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face Ron, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"And why is that?"

"Hagrid lost his trial because none of us could research properly after the upset you caused!"

Harry couldn't believe that Ron was going to take this tack but he was obviously angry and upset and Harry didn't really want to make it worse.

"I'm sorry, Ron, and you too Hermione, but I had to tell you. Draco and I had started showing our friendship over the Christmas holidays in front of the students that were here and, as you know, rumours spread quickly. I wanted to tell you myself instead of you hearing it from others."

Hermione didn't say anything, she wouldn't even look at Harry, but Ron wasn't finished.

"But why wouldn't you help us?!"

"You threw me out, Ron. I didn't even have time to explain. You made this bed and now you're going to have to lie in it."

"How could you say that?! Buckbeak's going to be executed and you don't even care!"

"Ron, I'm sorry, it's the truth. If you will act before you think then you will have to deal with the consequences. I'm sorry that Buckbeak is going to be executed but he _is_ dangerous. I saw the damage he did to Draco's arm and I wouldn't have wished it on anyone. I wish they could just take Buckbeak away and not execute him but, unfortunately, that isn't my decision to make. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Harry turned away from Ron whose face was reddening and whose mouth was opening and closing, like a fish, while his brain tried to string together a response, but Harry didn't wait to hear it.

He took off his dress robes, folded them carefully and put them away in his trunk. He tugged on his pyjamas and fell into bed. He thought about texting Draco to tell him what had just happened but he didn't want to disturb him when he could still be with Pansy. He decided he could just tell Draco tomorrow and drifted off into an uneasy sleep which was punctuated with nightmares.


	18. 18 - Tension

In the weeks leading up to the Easter holidays Harry received a lot more attention from Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good type. They shot him filthy looks every time they saw him and whispered audibly behind their hands whenever he was nearby. It was getting Harry down but thankfully he had Draco to cheer him up. Pansy and Astoria had also started spending their evenings with Draco and Harry so there was plenty for Harry to think about. He seemed to have developed an unspoken relationship with Astoria as they were frequently holding hands and stealing kisses between classes and, Harry decided, that was enough to keep anyone busy.

On the morning of Saturday 27th March Harry had met Draco, Pansy and Astoria in the entrance hall to say goodbye, as the girls were going home for their holidays and the boys were staying at Hogwarts. They both embraced their girlfriends and gave them lingering kisses goodbye before waving them off and heading to the Slytherin common room. Once again Harry was the only Gryffindor staying for the holidays so Draco was going to be staying with him. They gathered up Draco's things and packed them into his trunk and then hauled the trunk upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third-years had never had so much homework. Draco was keeping it together as he'd managed to have so much more sleep with Harry to hold back his nightmares. However, by the end of the first week Harry was reaching breaking point.

"You call this a holiday?" Harry roared one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

Following this outburst Draco decided that was enough homework for one day. He closed his book, picked himself up off the sofa where he was lounging, and made his way over to the table where Harry was working. He gently took Harry's book out of his hands, tucked in the bookmark and closed it. Harry looked up at Draco just as Draco slipped his cigarette packet out of his pocket, flipped open the top and offered it to Harry. Harry smiled and helped himself to a cigarette. Draco pulled open the window and they leant out of it as Harry lit up the cigarette. Harry took a long drag and passed it to Draco.

"Thanks Draco," he breathed. "I needed that."

"It's ok. You've had a lot going on. I think we should have a break from homework. Let's do something else this evening instead."

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you want to do? Wizard's chess?"

"I was thinking that we could just do nothing. Just chill out. For the last two months we've barely had any time to ourselves now with Pansy and Astoria to keep us company."

"I know. We've had no time to just sit and talk and smoke and relax. Girls are hard work."

"Tell me about it. They take up so much time and need so much attention."

"It's kinda nice though. That they love our company so much. And we have some really good times together, the four of us."

"Oh yes, I totally agree. It's just nice to have some peace every once in a while."

"I guess we're going to have to get used to it though."

"Yeah, it'll only get more intense from here on in."

"Mhmm," Harry murmured in agreement as he took the last drag on the cigarette and flicked the stub away.

For the rest of the holidays Harry and Draco spent their days working hard on their homework so that they could spend the evenings relaxing together. When the last day of the holidays arrived Harry helped Draco to return his trunk to his dorm before breakfast. Pansy and Astoria were the first to arrive back after breakfast as Harry and Draco were crossing the entrance hall. Pansy and Astoria dropped their things and rushed forward to embrace Harry and Draco covering their faces in eager kisses. Harry and Draco held them close, not realising how much they had missed them until that moment. Unfortunately the moment was shattered when Ron and Hermione marched into the entrance hall, glared at them and immediately started whispering. Harry sighed, released Astoria and moved to collect her things from where she had dropped them. By the time he had gathered them up and turned around Ron and Hermione were, thankfully, gone. Harry and Draco carried Pansy and Astoria's things back to their dorm for them and then the four of them wandered up to the astronomy tower to share cigarettes.

By the time they went for dinner in the evening the rest of the students had returned and the atmosphere had become extremely highly charged. The Gryffindor v Slytherin Quidditch match would take place on Saturday and most of the students, and staff, didn't have a clue what was going on with Harry and Draco. They seemed to have become best friends. Would they still compete as enthusiastically? Every pair of eyes was on them as they sat together at the top of the Slytherin table with Pansy and Astoria. They deliberately ignored the stares and focused on chatting, catching up with their girlfriends and deliberately fussing over them, holding them close and kissing them often.

At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms for silence. Harry and Draco frowned at each other. This was extremely bizarre. Normally he would make any announcements before dinner. The hall fell silent and finally the eyes were diverted from Harry and Draco as everyone looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts, we have a new student joining us today. She has transferred here from a wizarding school in Italy. Please remain quiet while the sorting hat places her into a house. Professor McGonagall, would you show her in."

The whispers broke out immediately and everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the new student. Harry and Draco were in the perfect place, as McGonagall led her out of a room behind the staff table, they could see perfectly. She was a slim, pretty girl with long brown hair, glasses, and a twinkle in her eye. She was so light on her feet that she seemed to make no sound at all as she crossed the hall and sat on the stool. She faced the students and scanned their faces. She didn't look at all shy, but instead like she was taking it all in. When she had glanced around the whole room her eyes came to rest on Harry and Draco and her lips twitched into the slightest smile. Harry and Draco smiled kindly back and watched as the sorting hat placed her into Ravenclaw. She took a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw table facing towards Harry and Draco and as Dumbledore rose to speak once more they noticed her watching them. They studied her for a moment. She looked confident, clever and mischievous, and as Harry and Draco shot a sidelong glance to each other they knew that they were each thinking the same thing; they would take her under their wing.

"Now that Miss Stregoneria has been sorted into Ravenclaw I hope you will all make her feel very welcome. She will join you in classes as normal tomorrow. Now off you go. Pip pip."

The sound of chairs scraping filled the hall and Harry and Draco left with Pansy and Astoria to make their way up to McGonagall's classroom where they would spend the evening.

As the week went on the tension between the two houses was at breaking point. A number of small scuffles had broken out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Harry and Draco were having a particularly bad time of it. They couldn't walk to class without students from the other house trying to sabotage them. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time, sneak in a cigarette, or spend time with Draco and Astoria, and it was driving him mad.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting alone; removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach. He was yearning to spend time with Draco, to wrap his arms around Astoria and kiss her, and even to hear Pansy's voice. He was desperate for a cigarette and nervous as hell about the match. It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled for quiet.

"Team! Bed!" he announced.

Harry slept badly. He woke repeatedly from various nightmares about the imminent match and was glad when the morning arrived.


	19. 19 - Gryffindor v Slytherin

At breakfast, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were clapping them, too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Harry noticed that Draco was looking even paler than usual and shot him a warm smile when he caught his eye. Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the pitch before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the great hall, everyone applauded again.

As soon as they got outside Harry quickly lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves, there was no way he would make it through the match without it. Wood wrinkled his nose at Harry and practically marched down to the pitch. Harry followed slowly so that the rest of the team didn't have to smell like smoke.

"Ok … no wind to speak of … sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it … ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off … "

Wood paced the pitch, staring around with the team behind him. Finally they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance, and the rest of the school spill onto the lawn.

"Changing rooms," said Wood tersely.

The team followed Wood to the changing rooms. Harry flicked away his cigarette stub and ducked inside. None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Ok, it's time, let's go …"

They walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans such as 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!'. Behind the Slytherin goalposts, however, the students were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

The commentator, Lee Jordan, announced the teams as they arrived on the pitch. The captains shook hands and the teams mounted their brooms.

"Three … two … one …"

The sound of Madam Hooch's whistle was lost in the roar of the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight. He glanced around and saw Draco approaching him, he hovered steady for a moment, high fived Draco, and they sped off for a lap of the pitch, ducking and weaving around each other in flight. At the end of the lap they separated and began to search for the snitch. The commentary was a blur to Harry as he concentrated all of his efforts on spotting a glint of gold.

"THIRTY - ZERO" Harry heard Lee yell just as he spotted the snitch shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goalposts. He felt a huge jolt of excitement, but he mustn't catch it yet. He needed to distract Draco from it. Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt round and sped off towards the Slytherin end. It worked. Draco went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the snitch there …

WHOOSH.

One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Next moment -

WHOOSH

The second Bludger had grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming towards him, clubs raised -

He turned the Firebolt upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

It was turning into the dirtiest match Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save. The score now sat at forty-ten to Gryffindor. The snitch had disappeared again. Draco was keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it - once Gryffindor were fifty points ahead …

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself and awarded a penalty to Gryffindor. Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal: seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below were screaming themselves hoarse - Gryffindor were sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, with Draco speeding along behind him. And then he saw it. The snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. Harry put on a huge burst of speed, the wind roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand but had to draw it back in a hurry as a Bludger whistled across in front of him. By the time Harry had regrouped, the Snitch had disappeared again.

Montague scored for Slytherin. Seventy-twenty. Shortly afterwards Angelina scored for Gryffindor. Eighty-twenty. Harry had lost focus just for a second but when he regained it he saw something which made his heart stand still. Draco was diving, a look of triumph on his face - there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny golden glimmer. Harry urged the Firebolt downwards but Draco was miles ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Draco … Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him … he was at Draco's ankles … he was level … Harry threw himself forwards, taking both hands off his broom, just as Draco flinched his hand away for a split second, and -

"YES!"

He pulled sharply out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding towards him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina, Alicia and Katie's voices rang out.

"We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!"

Tangled together in a many armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank back to earth. Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the pitch. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light he saw Hagrid plastered in crimson rosettes, Percy jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten, and Professor McGonagall sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. Harry spotted Draco, Pansy and Astoria standing just outside the crowd and they beamed at Harry as he was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

If only there had been a Dementor around … As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.


	20. 20 - Exams

The celebrations lasted almost a week and Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup even lasted past the Mayday Ball over two weeks later. The Mayday Ball was their last chance to let off steam before they had to really knuckle down with revision. Of course, Harry took Astoria and Draco took Pansy and they went wild. The bands which had come to play after the formal dances seemed to sense that the students needed to let off steam and the evening was mental. The party lasted well into the early hours of the morning and when Harry finally stumbled to bed, his lips swollen from so much eager kissing, he fell immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling into the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of chess or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. But they couldn't. The exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.

It was during a long evening session in the library, after Pansy and Astoria had given up and gone back to their dorm, when Harry and Draco came across their first chance to talk to Miss Stregoneria. She had wandered into the library, alone, glanced around, spotted Harry and Draco and taken the table next to them. They both looked at her, then at each other, before Draco turned to face her.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house, and this is my best friend Harry Potter, of Gryffindor house."

Miss Stregoneria's eyes widened at the mention of Harry and she gave him a searching look as if expecting to see something different about him, but she couldn't find anything; his scar was well covered by his fringe.

"Hi, I'm Kianna-Mea, but you can call me Kianna." she said.

"Well, Kianna, why don't you join us?" Draco asked.

"That would be lovely." Kianna replied. She gathered her things and moved into the seat next to Draco.

Harry and Draco both found that they easily settled into comfortable, whispered, conversation with Kianna and Madam Pince was ushering them out of the library before they had even realised how late it had gotten.

Over the next few weeks Harry and Draco spent almost every evening in the library, desperate to cram in as much study as possible for their imminent exams. A few nights a week, after Pansy and Astoria had left Harry and Draco alone, Kianna would join them and they would have a whispered cosy chat for a couple of hours while pretending to pore over their books so Madam Pince wouldn't throw them out.

Exam week began on Monday 30th May and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third-years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. After dinner Harry, Draco, Pansy and Astoria hurried to the library to revise for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy. They didn't have time to chat though, and even after Pansy and Astoria left and Kianna joined them they still worked in silence.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh Flobberworms for the class, and told them that, to pass the test, their Flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever sat, and also gave Harry plenty of opportunity to have a little catch up with Draco. Harry felt bad for Hagrid but he knew he couldn't do anything to help, as he wasn't speaking to him, and so he just left Ron and Hermione to it, they seemed to be providing him some comfort while he pretended to be checking if their Flobberworms were still alive.

They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster for Harry. Try as he might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watching with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. Draco, who was brilliant at Potions, had made a perfect Confusing Concoction and he gave Harry an apologetic look when Snape's back was turned.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom.

Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun; then back to the library once more, with the back of their necks sunburnt, thinking longingly of this time the next day, when it would all be over.

Their second from last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh, ignoring the misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle a Boggart.

"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered, as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to watch Draco, Pansy and Astoria. Draco, of course, aced it as easily as Harry had. Pansy did very well until she reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused her into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Astoria did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming and sobbing. Harry scooped her straight into his arms, a look of polite concern on his face, and kissed her softly on the top of the head.

"Astoria!" said Lupin, startled, "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor Snape!" Astoria gasped, pointing into the trunk. "H-He said I'd failed everything and I couldn't come back next year!"

It took a little while to calm Astoria down, even with Harry holding her close, pressing gentle kisses onto her head and face and breathing words of comfort into her ear. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Draco and Pansy went back to the castle.

Their last exam was Divination. They walked up to the seventh floor together, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute revision.

"She's seeing us all separately," Harry overheard Neville telling Ron and Hermione.

The queue of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it OK?" But they all refused to say.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that, if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Pansy, as she clambered back down the ladder towards Harry, Draco and Astoria.

"That's convenient," snorted Draco.

Astoria came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and Draco. "I saw loads of stuff … well good luck!"

She hurried off down the spiral staircase to where Pansy was waiting for her.

"Draco Malfoy," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Draco grimaced at Harry, and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry was now the only person left to be tested. He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny windows, his mind wandering across the grounds.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Draco's graceful feet reappeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.

"Rubbish," said Draco. "I couldn't see a thing so I made some stuff up. I don't think she was convinced though …"

"I'll meet you at dinner," Harry muttered, as Professor Trelawney's voice called out, "Harry Potter!"

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him with a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb … take your time, now … then tell me what you see within it …"

Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, bit nothing happened.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted. "What do you see?"

The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Draco had just said, and decided to pretend.

"A dark shape."

"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney, "Think now …"

Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak, whose appeal was being heard today.

"A Hippogriff."

"Indeed! You may be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry. Look closer, does it appear to have its head?"

"Yes," said Harry, disturbed by her enthusiasm. Harry knew Buckbeak was dangerous but he didn't want him beheaded, just removed from the school grounds.

"Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"

"No," said Harry starting to feel sick.

"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"

"No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's flying away."

Professor Trelawney sighed.

"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there. A little disappointing, but I'm sure you did your best."

Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.

_"It will happen tonight."_

Harry wheeled round. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging. Then she spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:

_"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight … before midnight … the servant … will set out … to rejoin … his master …" _

Professor Trelawney's head fell forwards onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Then, quite suddenly, her head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily. "The heat of the day, you know … I drifted off for a moment."

Harry stood there, still staring, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and then turned and left.

Harry climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering … had he just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had that been her idea of an impressive end to the test? Five minutes later he was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in his head. People were striding past him in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time he had reached the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in a corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione. Hermione spotted him climb in through the portrait hole.

"You should know that Hagrid lost the appeal. They're going to execute Buckbeak tonight, at sunset."

Harry swallowed dryly.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, and ran up to his dorm. He needed to text Draco and meet him to tell him about Trelawney. And, of course, to get out of the castle, to spend time with Astoria, and to finally have a cigarette that he hadn't had time for all week!

_Need to meet up. Something to tell you. Dying for a fag. H_

_No problem. Astronomy tower in 10 minutes. D_

_Want to get out. Entrance hall in 10 mins. Bring P & A. H_

_Ok. D_

Harry quickly changed out of his uniform and rushed down to the Entrance Hall. Draco, Pansy and Astoria were already waiting for him by the front door. They hurried outside before anyone could spot Harry and stop them, and ducked down behind a large tree by the lake. Harry sank to the floor and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag and offered it to Draco. The girls had carried on down to the edge of the lake to paddle and so Harry and Draco were left to smoke in peace.

They hid quietly behind the tree until the sun began to sink in the sky and then they decided that they ought to head back inside before they got in really big trouble. As they made their way across to the front doors they spotted Ron and Hermione sneaking out. Harry suddenly realised, _Shit! Sunset. Buckbeak._ He quickly herded the others into a small alcove so Ron and Hermione wouldn't see them. He saw them run down to Hagrid's hut and burst through the front door and a small part of Harry felt that he should be there too. After all, it wasn't Hagrid's fault that Ron had practically thrown him out.

Harry stood in stunned silence for a minute and then watched as Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic, a feeble old committee member, and the Executioner Macnair left the castle and began to head towards Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak was tethered in the pumpkin patch. As they knocked on the front door Harry watched Ron and Hermione creep out of the back door. The small party entered Hagrid's hut as Ron and Hermione sprinted back up towards the castle. They stopped halfway and ducked down behind a large rock where they could still see Buckbeak. The party left Hagrid's hut and suddenly, without warning, there was the unmistakeable swish and thud of an axe. Harry flinched away from the sound and muttered to himself.

"I d-don't believe it - they did it."


End file.
